Disconnect
by cojack
Summary: C/7. AU where Chakotay and Seven remain mentally linked during "Scorpion – Part II" despite the Doctor's best efforts to disconnect them. Someone else helps.
1. Teaser

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. AU where Chakotay and Seven remain mentally linked during "Scorpion – Part II" despite the Doctor's best efforts to disconnect them. Someone else helps.

#

DISCONNECT

Stardate 51004.9

Chakotay was lying in a biobed. He reached up and touched the back of his neck. There was a sharp pain where the neurotransmitter had been, but the Doctor must have already removed it. The last thing he remembered… what was it the Doctor had said to him? He turned and saw the Doctor tending to someone on the bed beside him. It was Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. Or Annika, as he now knew from their recent connection. It had been an attempt to distract her, to disconnect her from the Hive Mind, and their plan had been successful. Most all of her Borg armor and implants were still in place with only the ocular extension above her left eye removed. Her eyes suddenly opened and she turned to face Chakotay. The Doctor stumbled back.

"What do you want?" she asked out loud, but in his mind Chakotay also felt her anger and confusion. A growing sense of wanting to flee. He sat up quickly.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Chakotay asked.

The Doctor turned to face Chakotay. "Your status remains unchanged Commander. The mental link between you and the Borg drone remains active," he said.

"Clarify Doctor," Annika stated, also sitting up. Chakotay wanted answers, and it was almost as if Annika had spoken for him. The Doctor stepped back and then looked between the two of them. Suddenly Annika looked down. "What have you done? The others. I can't hear the others. The voices are gone." She turned to Chakotay and added, "Only your voice remains."

"With the power surge, your link to the Collective was severed," the Doctor said, directing his answer to Annika. "I also physically removed the transceiver node in your spine so the link can't be re-established."

"Then why are we still connected?" Chakotay asked.

"I can't explain why your minds remain tethered. There must be a biological component in play, but so far, I can't isolate the cause."

A growing fear was continuing to well up within Chakotay, although he was unclear of the source. Danger and isolation. A memory of hiding under a console. Fear. He had an awareness now of the need to escape.

"Get out of our mind!" Annika shouted. She swung her legs off the biobed, and as she did, the Doctor moved further back and shimmered briefly as he passed through a force field surrounding the biobeds. Two security guards stationed by the Sickbay entrance drew their weapons and approached the force field.

"Calm down Annika," Chakotay soothed. Memories of a forest flashed through their minds. Contentment. Belonging. He slid off his biobed and stood beside her. Evidently, he was behind the Sickbay force field as well. "It's okay." _We're okay_.

Annika brushed up against the force field. "We are not Annika. We are Borg," she stated. "It's not okay. We are prisoners here Chakotay. You will return this drone to the Borg."

 _We're safe here. We just need time to adjust._

 _Time is irrelevant._ Suddenly Annika and Chakotay both winced in pain. Annika touched one of the implants on the side of her face while Chakotay touched his face in a similar spot, but of course he was simply feeling her pain.

The Doctor moved closer, again looking back and forth between Annika and Chakotay, but then settled again on Annika. "Your human cells are starting to regenerate. That implant is being rejected by the tissue underneath. It's going to have to be removed."

"You will suppress the human immune system," Annika demanded.

"It's too late for that," the Doctor replied. "You won't survive without medical care. I was beginning the procedure when you became conscious. Let me sedate you and complete the process. I can help."

"We need nothing from you," Annika said, ignoring the Doctor. "We are Borg." She again touched the force field, her eyes scanning the perimeter of the area. "Computer, deactivate Sickbay force fields and the Emergency Medical Hologram, authorization Chakotay-Omicron-Two-Three." The force field glinted and then came down at the same time the Doctor disappeared with a confused expression on his face. Annika immediately moved towards the Sickbay door.

Chakotay knew exactly where they were going and what they planned to do, for of course he could hear her thoughts just as she could hear his. But not only that, he could access her memories as if they were his own. Sometimes separated, but sometimes the distinction between the two a blur. It is how she had been able to use his command authorization code. _We don't have to do this!_

"We are Borg! We must rejoin the Collective," Annika said out loud.

The two security guards pointed their weapons at both Annika and Chakotay. One of them touched his comm badge. "This is O'Donnell in Sickbay. The Borg drone has breached the force field! Commander Chakotay is with her." The other guard fired his phaser on stun. It impacted Annika's Borg armor and she stepped back, but it did not render her unconscious. She stepped forward again. A second phaser shot was absorbed by a Borg force field that formed a few centimeters from the armor.

 _Annika wait! We don't have to do this. We're safe here._

Annika glared back at him, but for a moment hesitated. _Safety_? _Is that possible_? His presence did calm her. She wavered, unsure what to do. In the quiet, they became aware of another consciousness. Someone else was in their minds observing them. The sound of the Sickbay doors swishing open reached their ears, and they turned to see the two guards back out into the corridor. _We must go_. Although both were unsure now of where. Annika moved towards the exit and Chakotay caught up with her. The two of them stepped out into the corridor together and turned in the direction of the shuttle bay. Just arriving and barring their way were Captain Janeway, Commander Tuvok and another security team.

"She used Commander Chakotay's authorization code," O'Donnell said to Janeway and Tuvok. "The Doctor said they are still linked."

Chakotay put up his hands. "It's okay. We're just frightened." Annika started to move towards the group and Chakotay followed. The _Voyager_ officers backed away keeping a gap between them.

Captain Janeway had a pained look on her face. "What's going on Commander?"

"We need to escape," Chakotay answered, but not quite what he had intended to say. It was more from Annika.

"Fear," Annika added.

"Take them down," Janeway ordered. Several phaser shots were fired towards Annika and Chakotay. Borg force fields materialized in front of both of them and absorbed the energy. Janeway's eyes opened wider and Annika and Chakotay quickened their pace. They entered a junction between corridors and after Janeway and the rest passed through, another force field shot up blocking their way. Annika brushed up against the field, as if testing it. Janeway looked one last time at Chakotay, then turned to Tuvok. "Do it." Tuvok pressed something that he had been holding in his hand. Suddenly there was a hissing of gas within the junction. Something was coming in from the overhead vents. A few seconds later, both Annika and Chakotay collapsed to the floor, overcome by the neurozine gas Tuvok had just released into the space enclosed by the force field. Once the two were unconscious, the gas was quickly cleared and the force field came down. Janeway frowned as she regarded the two figures crumpled on the floor. "Get them both to the Brig," she ordered. "Have the Doctor complete the removal of what Borg components he can and delete all of Commander Chakotay's command functions and access to _Voyager_ systems."

Just then Kes came running up to the group and stopped next to Janeway. "Captain!" she said breathlessly, and then looked down at Chakotay and Annika on the floor. Her eyes widened as the realization of what must have just transpired sunk in. She nodded her head slowly. "So it's true," she whispered.

#

Author's note: Didn't intend to write another C/7 AU, but I alluded to this one in the last AU story I completed ("Dimensions"), and couldn't resist. Just a teaser for now. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome.


	2. Tolerance

Chapter 2 – Toleration

Dreams of a forest danced on the edge of his recollection. Not from his childhood, nor from his vision quests. Warm and inviting, filled with friends. A contentment he hadn't felt in a long time. Chakotay opened his eyes slowly. Captain Janeway was just leaning back in a chair that was pulled up close to the bench where he was laying, a hypospray was in her hand. She must have just used it. As his mind cleared, he recognized he was in one of the cells of _Voyager_ 's brig. The sparse and utilitarian fixtures. The stark white walls on all sides but one, and yet the force field on that final wall was deactivated and the Captain was in the cell with him. The brig's post, usually occupied by security when in use, was empty. "How are you feeling?" Janeway asked tentatively.

Chakotay cleared his throat. It felt scratchy and dry. "Still a bit groggy," he replied. "But okay, all things considered."

"You look like hell," Janeway commented.

There was something itching the back of Chakotay's neck, and so he lifted his hand up to scratch it but discovered a protrusion instead. A very minor electrical shock indicated he shouldn't mess with the device.

"A cortical monitor," Janeway explained. "So the Doctor can keep track of the two of you."

Given the circumstances of the previous day, that sounded logical. Not only to monitor their brain function, but their whereabouts within the ship. Chakotay moved and tried to sit up. All his muscles felt stiff, and he had definitely been in his uniform for far too long. What he wouldn't give for a stretch and a nice long sonic shower.

"Easy," Janeway said. She put down the hypospray and helped him sit up and then steadied him against the back wall of the cell. "You've been out for about eighteen hours." She gestured to the cortical monitor. "The Doctor has been monitoring the brain function of you and the Borg drone…"

"Annika," Chakotay interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her name is Annika. Annika Hansen." The thought of referring to her as a Borg drone irritated him.

Janeway raised her eyebrows, and then nodded. "We know," she said, and then reached down to pick up a PADD that was on the floor beside her chair. She called up a file and examined it for a few moments and then looked back up. "She was born on stardate 25479 at the Tendara Colony. It took some digging through the Federation database, but I managed to find a single entry in the records of Deep Space Four. Her parents were unconventional and fancied themselves explorers, but wanted nothing to do with Starfleet or the Federation. Their names were last recorded at a remote outpost in the Omega sector. They refused to file a flight plan. Apparently, they aimed their small ship toward the Delta Quadrant and were never heard from again."

Chakotay had been listening intently. Pieces of the puzzle falling into place as he sorted through some memories. "I believe they were actually searching for the Borg to study them," Chakotay said. "Researchers and not necessarily explorers. At least Annika has memories of the Borg when she was a child. Her parents studying them, before being assimilated."

"They may very well have been the first humans ever assimilated by the Borg," Janeway commented.

"They were," Chakotay whispered, remembering. He flinched slightly at the memory of the tubules entering the neck. The cold shiver as the nanoprobes took control. "Species Five Six One Eight."

Janeway raised her eyebrows again. "The two of you have been getting to know each other?"

"Only as much as random memories allow," Chakotay replied and lowered his eyes when he became aware of the Captain's stare. "Assimilated at age six. The painful process of accelerated growth. Most of her life spent as a Borg drone."

"There's still a lot we don't know about her," Janeway said, her eyes worried. "But she was assimilated at such a young age. Her only experiences of being a human are those of a child, so integrating her into the crew will be challenging."

Chakotay was thoughtful for a moment. "There's a lot she doesn't know about herself," he finally mused. "But her thoughts are not that of a child."

"Of those years spent as a Borg drone then," Janeway suggested. "At any rate, we're going to have to teach her how to be human."

Chakotay shook his head. "There's more to it than that. More to her memories and experiences than that. The Borg, yes, but something else inside her. Something I can't quite remember." He then started to look about. "Where is she? I…" He appeared confused for a second, and then nodded as if just realizing something. "She's unconscious. I can sense her presence nearby though. We're still connected, but we're more individual now."

"Perhaps because she is still unconscious?"

Chakotay nodded. "That's probably it. Is she here?"

"Yes," Janeway confirmed, but again she looked worried. "She's in the next cell, recovering from surgery. I put you both in the brig after what happened in sickbay. I was going to tell you the Doctor has been monitoring your brain function and still detects the connection. He can't figure out how to disconnect you at the present time. He has removed a good deal of her Borg components, however, while the two of you were unconscious. She looks quite different now. Biologically, a woman in her early-thirties, but one who still needs to regenerate to manage her remaining Borg implants. Soon."

Chakotay rubbed his eyes and then ran his hand down his face. "Captain, I'm sorry…"

Janeway put up her hand to stop him. "There's no need to apologize."

"We weren't…" he began, but then restarted. "She wasn't going to hurt anyone. She was scared. Confused. The emotions were overwhelming."

"I couldn't take any chances Chakotay," Janeway replied. "A neurozine gas hangover can be pretty nasty. I'm sorry we put you through this, but the safety of _Voyager_ comes first."

"It was my idea," Chakotay corrected. "To distract her while we terminated her link from the Collective."

Janeway leaned forward and frowned. She valued Chakotay's consul and advice, and was frustrated it was somewhat taken away from her. "For now, I've relieved you of duty as First Officer until we figure out what to do. I'm not sure how much we can trust her, and as a result, your judgement has been… compromised."

"I think we can trust her," Chakotay said, again trying to sift through some of her memories and impressions from the day before. "At any rate, I don't think my judgement has been impaired, but will abide by your orders."

"I'd like to believe that," Janeway said. "But I have to be candid with you. It's unclear to me how much in control you were and can be with your two minds linked the way they are." She looked about the cell. "I would hope to at least keep the two of you out of the brig," she added with a smirk.

"I think that will be manageable," Chakotay confirmed. The memory of yesterday's incident played out in his mind. How much control did he have? The Borg force field had formed about him as well as Annika. That must have been Annika's doing, for he didn't have any Borg components inside his body.

"Besides," Janeway said becoming more serious. "There's something else. Lieutenant Torres is having problems cleaning out the plasma relays. It's disrupting the antimatter reaction. She tells me, until it's fixed, we're stuck at impulse. She even requested all personnel with a level three engineering rating or higher to lend a hand."

That was surprising. Usually B'Elanna wanted to keep any extraneous people out of Engineering. "And you want Annika's help?" Chakotay asked. As he thought about it, he realized it was an excellent suggestion. She needed a purpose. A job to do for _Voyager_.

Janeway nodded. "Every system has been affected by the Borg in one way or another. I have two teams on the hull, stripping off the Borg armor, but it's taking time. Additionally, Tuvok detected residual transwarp signatures on long range sensors. Likely Borg vessels passed by about three days ago, so we're not out of their space quite yet."

"I'll be able to help too, somewhat, with extracting the Borg components in Engineering. I think…" Chakotay started, but then stood up quickly and looked over Captain Janeway's shoulder.

Janeway turned to see Annika standing behind her. She must have just become conscious and stepped outside her own cell. "The Borg will…" she began, but then looked at Chakotay with a confused expression, and then down at herself. "What have you done to me?"

Janeway stood up and turned to face Annika. "It was necessary," she said, trying to be soothing. "Your human immune system reasserted itself. The body armor, Borg organelles, biosynthetic glands, they were all being rejected. Your life was in danger. Since you were unconscious, I made the decision and ordered the Doctor to remove as much of the Borg technology as possible."

"What gave you the right?" Annika accused.

"I'm the Captain," Janeway shot back at the same time Chakotay was thinking it.

Annika looked back and forth between the Captain and Chakotay and then back down at herself. She wore a skin tight silver body suit and could see just a bit of naturally colored skin on her hands, with some Borg technology remaining. From Chakotay's perspective, she knew she also now had short blonde hair and only a small ocular device remaining from where an implant used to be. She looked almost human. She was ready to object more forcefully to this invasion of her privacy, but then tempered her response. Chakotay's thoughts calmed her. "I am small now. Isolated and alone," she said instead.

Chakotay laughed. "Hardly alone," he scoffed.

"I mean besides that," Annika persisted. _You cannot understand what it is to be Borg. Billions of voices._

 _Can't I?_

 _You should have let us die. I cannot survive outside the Collective._

 _Of course you can! Captain Janeway will help. I will help._

 _I cannot function alone._

 _You are not alone!_ Chakotay then shook his head. "Annika, let's keep speaking to each other," he said. "Use words and not thoughts. It makes it easier in keeping our minds separated."

"I concur," Annika replied sharply. She looked back down again at her new body, tempted to say something more, but then deciding against it. Chakotay picked up on it. "Perhaps we can provide Annika a proper uniform," he suggested, interpreting her thoughts. In fact, he quite agreed with her assessment of the Doctor's creation.

"The Doctor claims this material mimics the Borg exoplating that he removed. It has certain properties that will maintain her newly exposed human skin and be quite comfortable," Janeway said.

"Comfort is irrelevant," Annika replied, deciding to speak. "I believe I would prefer other clothes, or even a uniform. It would… aide in my assimilation into your collective."

That was one way of putting it. "Consider it done," Janeway said, happy to oblige Annika's wish to smooth out her integration into the crew. She clasped her hands together. "I do want you both in Engineering, but…"

"Why not just integrate the Borg technology into your systems," Annika interrupted. "They will be more efficient and return you to the Alpha Quadrant sooner, which is your desired goal."

"I'd rather get _Voyager_ back to way it used to be," Janeway replied.

"Inefficient and slow."

"You've got it," Janeway bristled. "For now, the Doctor was insistent you regenerate as soon as possible, and then you can get to work on the warp core."

"Regenerate?"

"Your remaining Borg components. They will apparently require a few hours regeneration in a Borg alcove each day. With all the adjustments the Doctor had to make during surgery, he was adamant this be accomplished when you became conscious. The Borg alcoves are still set up and operational in cargo bay two."

"I'll take you there," Chakotay suggested.

"I know the way," Annika countered, but then thought more about it. Chakotay's presence was helpful. "But, if you insist."

"When you're fully regenerated, I want you both to report to Engineering to help Lieutenant Torres," Janeway concluded. "I trust you will behave yourselves."

"Aye Captain," Annika and Chakotay said in unison. The cortical monitors would keep track of them adequately, although there was not the overwhelming desire to escape as there was yesterday. _A purpose? A function for me on Voyager? With you?_

Janeway shook her head, and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, there's one more thing. It's about Kes. Her mental abilities appear to be growing exponentially. She claims to have seen the two of you in her mind during the incident in sickbay yesterday."

Chakotay and Annika exchanged a quick look. "We did feel her presence," Chakotay confirmed. "Someone… observing us from afar."

Janeway frowned as she considered this new bit of information. "Tuvok is working with her," she finally continued. "She has been asking to see you. Both of you."

"What about?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know," Janeway replied. "I think, though, she believes there is something she can do. Perhaps she can use her new abilities to help the two of you with your… situation."

"That's wonderful."

Janeway nodded slowly. "When Tuvok is satisfied with her mental control, we'll see. There's been some… incidents." She turned towards the exit but hesitated. Something else obviously on her mind. "I don't know Chakotay. I have a strange feeling of… foreboding." Annika raised an eyebrow. The Captain undoubtedly had more thoughts on the matter she would like to share with her First Officer, but was reluctant to do so. _Your judgement compromised_? Janeway waved it off. "Just... let me know if there's anything else you sense from her."

"Of course Captain," Chakotay replied.

They all moved to the Brig's door and it swished open. The Captain nodded and then moved off towards the forward turbo lift and presumably the bridge while Chakotay and Annika turned in the opposite direction towards cargo bay two. They walked in silence for a time. By concentrating, they could keep their thoughts relatively separate. Similar to ignoring a nearby conversation. They made it to the cargo bay without incident, although Chakotay noticed more security than he would have suspected on duty during such a short walk. _Perhaps just a coincidence._ The Borg alcove glowed green in the darkened cargo bay.

"I suppose they do look a bit ominous," Annika commented to Chakotay's thought. She then turned to face Chakotay. "To be clear, I was not scared nor frightened in sickbay yesterday."

"I understand," Chakotay replied with a smile.

"Of course you understand," Annika retorted. "You know precisely how we felt and what we were thinking, and yet you chose to tell the Captain I was scared."

"That was my interpretation of what you were feeling at the time," Chakotay said. "There's no shame in it. I suppose, however, even with the same thoughts and feelings, we are still individuals and can arrive at slightly different conclusions as to their meaning."

"Or even incorrect conclusions," Annika replied still irritated. She stepped up onto the platform and then turned quickly. "I will have to be just as tolerant with you."

Chakotay sighed. "I was only thinking that this situation is unique and the two of us together will need to have healthy doses of toleration with each other. We can't react to every random thought. We'll just have to work through this until the Doctor finds a solution. Or perhaps Kes can help us as the Captain suggested."

"And what if there is no solution," Annika persisted. "What if we are to remain mentally connected forever?"

"We'll deal with it," Chakotay replied. With every minute, it seemed easier to be able to keep separate enough as to not have the connection interfere with their functioning. Even though he could sense her perspective, what she was seeing, what she was hearing, it was definitely separate from his own vision and hearing. They would deal with the consequences of their connection one step at a time. Perhaps their connection, in the short term, would aide in her relating to humanity and integration with the crew.

"I suppose it is getting easier," she agreed. "And you believe the crew will accept me."

"Of course. I'll requisition a uniform for you and have it waiting here when your regeneration cycle ends."

"That is acceptable."

"In the meantime, I'm going back to my quarters for a long sonic shower and change of uniform myself."

Annika stepped forward into the alcove and turned to face out. Before the cycle began, Annika raised an eyebrow and then looked at Chakotay intently. "An intriguing thought. The two of us? Is that what you want?"


	3. Temptation

Chapter 3 – Temptation

Engineering was abuzz with activity as crewmen worked to expunge Borg components from various systems. The temperament of _Voyager_ 's Chief Engineer was keeping everyone alert and on their toes. Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim were working at a station near the warp core, and both were none too pleased after a morning of frustrations. "All right, I think I've got all the Borg garbage out of the plasma intake manifold," Torres fumed. "Let's try reinitializing the antimatter reaction."

Kim tapped on a few buttons and then examined the output. "Matter antimatter reaction at twenty two Cochranes and rising," he said hopefully, but then immediately after he spoke, the reaction began to shut off. The whine of the warp drive trailed off to a whimper.

"Damn!" Torres exclaimed. "What happened?" She felt it was getting worse and more intolerable with each passing minute.

"Intake manifolds eleven and thirteen are still blocked," Kim replied.

"This is like pulling weeds," Torres said, clearly frustrated. "You think you've got them all out and then…" Torres paused when she noticed Chakotay and Annika enter Engineering. She had heard about the incident outside sickbay, but the two looked fine now. Chakotay was in his regular uniform and Annika was dressed in a gold engineering type uniform. B'Elanna did a double take at her appearance. She looked so… human, and the two of them were walking so close together.

"You have neglected to remove the autonomous regeneration sequencers," Annika observed.

There was an air about the ex-drone that Torres did not appreciate. It didn't matter in the least what she looked like, she still was a Borg in B'Elanna's estimation. "The Captain told me you were coming," Torres finally said, "I was expecting you nearly a half hour ago."

"We were delayed," Chakotay replied.

 _How should I know how to put one on?_

 _You figured it out just fine._

Torres frowned a bit, and then tilted her head towards Annika. "So, one day a Borg drone, the next day you're an engineer."

"This is the uniform that was selected for me," Annika replied. "And since I will be helping you in Engineering, it seemed appropriate. I could equally qualify for a science position, or a command position for that matter." She glanced about Engineering and added, "The qualifications don't appear to be too difficult to obtain."

"Is that so," Torres bristled.

"We have a few hours and then Annika has to see the Doctor for a follow up," Chakotay offered, attempting to defuse the growing tension.

Torres gestured over her shoulder. "Vorik needs some help with the dilithium chamber," she said. "Chakotay, perhaps you can help him while … Annika helps here with these plasma relays."

Chakotay nodded crisply and started to move off to the other side of Engineering. He didn't get far before turning back around, anticipating what Annika was about to say. "It would be unwise to break up Chakotay and me," Annika stated firmly. "With our mental link intact, we can work more efficiently on any problems we might encounter. Otherwise, we might be…" She looked at Chakotay and then finished, "…distracted."

Torres looked back and forth between the two, her eyebrows raised. "So the Doctor still hasn't been able to sever the two of you apart?"

"No," Chakotay replied.

"So when I talk to one of you, I'm actually talking to both of you," Torres persisted.

"That is essentially correct," Annika replied.

"Not quite like that," Chakotay interjected. "We can keep our thoughts separated enough." Annika and Chakotay glanced at each other briefly.

 _Hardly_.

 _That's not true, we're still individuals, even when we're thinking the same things._

Annika raised an eyebrow, and then Chakotay turned to see that Torres was looking at him with a bemused smirk. "However, it's certainly true we cannot keep things from one another," he added.

"What sort of things?" Torres asked.

"Everything."

Torres looked away. She'd be humored more by Chakotay's predicament if the situation with the Borg junk in the Engineering systems wasn't so infuriating. "Fine," she finally replied. "The two of you can start with the plasma relays then. You can start in Jefferies tube thirteen."

"Jefferies tube thirteen alpha section twelve. We fully recall the engineering specifications of your vessel," Annika said.

 _Better you than me._

 _And you were the First Officer._

"Good. Can you also recall the way it looked before you turned it into a Borg circus?"

The Chief Engineer's attitude was getting on Annika's nerves, and it didn't help that Chakotay was humored by her sarcasm, friends as they were or not. "Yes."

Torres leaned over to the engineering station and started typing in some commands. "The linkages are the main problem," she explained. "Every time we pull one out another one comes back in its place."

Chakotay stepped up, deciding to try and defuse the growing tension yet again. "As Annika said before, it's the autonomous regeneration sequencers. They function to counteract resistance."

"Amazing," Ensign Kim chimed in, edging closer to Annika. He had been quiet and observing all this time, but his sudden eagerness didn't sit well with Chakotay. Was he attracted to Annika? "How did you come up with the pattern duplication design?" he asked.

Annika was annoyed and didn't mind letting it show. "We came up with nothing. The Borg assimilated this technology in Galactic Cluster three from species two five nine."

"I'm not interested in a history lesson," Torres interrupted, equally annoyed and losing patience. "How do we disable it?"

"You must disconnect each sequencer conduit at the insertion juncture," Annika replied calmly. "You and Captain Janeway might consider fully incorporating some of this technology into _Voyager_ 's systems. It could boost performance and reliability of _Voyager_ 's warp drive."

"No thank you," Torres immediately replied. She gestured to Chakotay and Annika and waved them away. "Why don't you two go start your work."

 _Inefficient and slow. It's no wonder we've been stuck in the Delta Quadrant for so long._

 _We should be more tactful._

 _In the Borg, there is no need for the delicacies of diplomacy or tact._

Chakotay and Annika made their way to Jefferies Tube thirteen alpha, section twelve, and opened the appropriate panel. The autonomous regeneration sequencers were clearly visible attached to the various plasma relays, and both knew what they had to do. A tedious albeit simple procedure. Chakotay moved to one end of the panel while Annika stepped over to start working from the other end.

"Species two five nine," Chakotay mused out loud. "And Galactic Cluster three. A transmaterial energy plane intersecting twenty two billion omnicordial lifeforms."

Annika frowned a bit. It was something she had almost said to Ensign Kim earlier, to wipe that smug grin off his face. She was tempted to point out it was beyond Chaktoay's comprehension, but of course he knew as much about omnicordial lifeforms as she did. She couldn't quite bluff her way through pretending she knew more than a Borg drone would know. She had just been a cog in the machine, after all, with only a tenuous grasp of the bigger Borg consciousness. Something caught Annika's eye as she positioned herself at the next relay and she looked closer. A communications node - Starfleet ID 59S47B. Of course, there's one at every junction like this one. It occurred to her it would be a simple matter to tap into the node and contact the Borg directly. Rejoin the Collective and have clarity again. Something she had wanted to do just the other day.

Chakotay stopped his work on the third autonomous regeneration sequencer, his hand poised to disconnect it's conduit at the insertion juncture. The two of them hung there for a few moments until he broke the silence. "Are you really tempted to return to the Borg?" he asked.

Annika's frown deepened. Billions of voices speaking as one. A unified and coherent vision where there was precision and purpose. Resistance was indeed futile and there was no need for subterfuge or intrigue. "No," she finally said and then turned to face him. "But I'm confused by your thoughts. You are tempted?"

"Not to go back to the Borg," he said with a laugh.

"No," Annika replied. "But to get away." There were many disparate but related thoughts within Chakotay's mind. A complex and intriguing intellect with a subtle cacophony of images for much of the time. She wondered idly if he experienced the same when confronted with her mind.

 _All the time._

And then two thoughts coalesced in her own. "With me?" Annika questioned. "To find your Green Gables?"

Chakotay shook his head. "It's not quite that."

"Enlighten me," Annika persisted.

Chakotay sighed. "Annika," he began, trying to both clear his thoughts and form a more coherent one. "You can't… We can't act or react to each of our random thoughts. I'm not seriously tempted to leave _Voyager_. I was just considering your impulse from two days ago and desire to escape. To get away. I'm sure everyone entertains thoughts of this nature at one time or another, but not seriously. It is…"

"So you do not desire to find a hospitable planet and settle down with me," Annika interrupted. "Find that forest."

Chakotay hesitated and Annika raised an eyebrow. "Your thoughts are very clear on that matter, both yesterday and today." _And yes, Ensign Kim was attracted to me as well._

"How can we not be attracted to each other?" Chakotay countered.

 _Two individuals could despise each other despite being mentally linked._

 _That's not the case here. In fact…_

 _You don't know who I am. It's only been two days._

 _How well do you know me?_

 _We are constantly connected and together._

 _In each other's thoughts._

 _Far more intimate than with anyone else before._

"Yes, I see your thoughts as well," Chakotay concluded. Despite the fact that she had been a Borg drone the past twenty years, there was knowledge and acknowledgement of that fact.

 _I do not see how that was ever possible. I have had no relationship of that sort before._ Annika decided to redirect the current conversation to a different topic. There were still things she didn't understand from Chakotay's original thoughts and she was more comfortable having him divulge it rather than probing the memories on her own. "What is this Green Gables?" she asked. "I think it has something to do with your mother."

Chakotay now looked down as he tried to wrap his own thoughts around what he had been thinking. "It was something my mother would say," he finally said. "One of the few memories I have of her."

"Finding my Green Gables," Annika completed the thought. "But what does it mean?"

Instead of just thinking about it, knowing Annika would understand eventually, Chakotay decided to continue speaking.

 _Yes, it is easier to remain separated that way._

"It's from a fictional story," Chakotay began. "Centuries old. Before any of the World Wars on Earth. One that she apparently loved about an orphan girl."

"Anne."

Chakotay nodded. "Anne of Green Gables. That was the name of it. Anne was about ten or eleven years old, and was adopted by an older couple." Pieces of the plot and book were remembered. Perhaps he had seen an old holoprogram as well. "A brother and sister. Matthew and… Marilla. Green Gables was the name of their home on Prince Edward Island in North America on Earth. I think to Anne, it meant safety, comfort, a sense of permanence. Of belonging to a place. And to my mother, it was an ideal to be grasped… yearning for the same thing."

"Our life on Dorvan Five was anything but," Annika observed, only belatedly realizing she had used a more inclusive pronoun. Images of the desert, cold mornings, and a nurturing mother entered her mind.

Chakotay brushed it off. He knew what she had intended and meant. "The colony was young, and we moved about quite a bit to find a home on the planet's surface. I don't have many memories of my mother. A prayer she used to say. Some devotions she had. I cherish them all."

"She died when we were young," Annika said, still using the inclusive pronoun for it felt appropriate. Chakotay stayed quiet, although Annika could see his thoughts clearly, letting them wash over her. "You feel like this forest of yours, the one you've been thinking about, is like your Green Gables. A place you would like to settle. To grow roots."

This broke Chakotay out of his reverie. "Not my forest," he corrected. "The forest is from your memories."

Annika furrowed her brow. _How is that possible_? "You know as well as I do there were no forests on Tendara Colony," she said tentatively. "And I was assimilated when I was six years old. How can the forest be from my memories?"

"I'm not sure. Still, it is a forest I do not recognize. And it's not the forest itself, but the impressions and feelings you have towards it. They are quite clear. Those very feelings my mother associated with her Green Gables."

"I do not know what you're talking about."

Images of the forest formed and danced through their minds. Distinct in places, but also to a degree hidden. "Might they be dreams of yours? Perhaps something…" Chakotay hesitated, but the remainder of the thought was clear enough.

"…I assimilated from someone else as a drone?"

 _The Borg assimilated not you._

 _I am Borg._

 _No you're not._

Chakotay shrugged. That part of her past could not be ignored. It hovered over and around both of them, although those memories were not as frequently acknowledged. Annika thought some more, trying to grasp hold of any memories she might have of this forest. Other thoughts of Chakotay's were intermingled. A cabin by a lake. The warmth of a fire on a cold winter night. "The clearest recollections I have of this forest are from your own memories," she finally said. "From your secondhand impressions."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Chakotay mused. _I would like to show you that cabin, by the way._

Suddenly there was a noise from further down the Jeffries tube. _Someone's coming._

 _Perhaps B'Elanna checking up on us._

 _And we haven't completed cleaning the plasma relays._

Chakotay laughed and turned back to the panel. Annika, however, stepped closer to the opening from where whoever was approaching was coming. "Kes," she said as the other woman turned the corner and bent down to come into the junction.

Kes was smiling, and looked back and forth between Chakotay and Annika. "I think it's marvelous," she finally said. "The two of you here together."

"What do you mean?" Chakotay asked.

But Kes ignored his question and shook her head. "But I sense there's little time. Something is happening to me." She turned to face Annika. "I can see in your mind the source of your problem. The other day, when you were in sickbay, I could see the two of you clearly, as if I was standing next to you. Your minds, your thoughts. I told Captain Janeway, but she's more concerned with my mental control. She's worried, but I can't wait much longer. I had to come see you. I can see the connections beyond the subatomic."

"There is nothing beyond the subatomic," Annika replied, unconsciously saying what Tuvok had told Kes just a few hours earlier.

Kes shook her head. "But I can see them," she insisted. "And I can see the source of your problem, Annika, it's like a switch. And so much more." She looked back and forth again between Chakotay and Annika with a childlike innocence, and then clasped her hands as she had an idea. "The forest you are both thinking about. I can take you there. I can see the link and can follow it with you."

"The forest is real?" Annika asked intrigued. Chakotay stepped up beside her so now the three of them were in a small circle. He was apprehensive. _If the Captain is concerned?_

 _What does the Captain know?_

 _I trust her instincts._

"In a sense," Kes replied to Annika's spoken question. She closed her eyes and her expression became rapturous. A satisfied grin formed on her face. "It's all so amazing," she whispered. She then opened her eyes and placed her hands on each of their shoulders. "Come see."

There was a brief feeling of weightlessness, as if falling, and then a flash. Even though there was the sensation of movement, it was also clear they hadn't moved at all. The afterglow of the burst of light faded and then they were surrounded by warmth. The three of them were standing as they had in the Jeffries tube, but now they were in a glade. Soft sunlight filtered down from the canopy above, and the air was fresh and humid. It was all so familiar. Impressions from fragmented memories now more concrete. "We're here," Annika whispered as she looked about. As Chakotay thought about it, birds familiar to him appeared and flew between branches high overhead. Their song reached his ears and he remembered. Melodies from nature heard long ago. And all along, the feeling of contentment. Of belonging.

"I do remember this place," Annika finally said. "But where are we?"

"Were we just transported off _Voyager_ to this planet?" Chakotay asked, although it didn't quite feel right. There was an undercurrent of artificiality about the place that hadn't been conveyed in Annika's fragmented memories. Was it the sky or something else? It felt more closed in.

Kes continued to smile as she also looked about, soaking it all in. "It's not that at all," she said with a laugh. "Although not what I expected either."

"Then what?"

Before Kes could answer, a group of about a dozen people entered the clearing and approached. Each seemed to be of a different species. Several from the Alpha Quadrant Chakotay recognized immediately, while others only known from Annika's memories and by their Borg designation. They appeared curious, but approached cautiously. Presently, someone in the group stepped forward away from the rest. He wore a simple outfit and had a receded hairline and a spoon-shaped depression on his forehead. He seemed so familiar, species seven five two, but it was difficult to understand why. His expression was one of both relief and confusion. He looked at Kes and Chakotay in turn, and then settled on Annika. "Annika," he said. "We've been worried. Where have you been? And who are these new people with you?"


	4. Transformation

Chapter 4 – Transformation

Annika edged a little closer to Chakotay. The group in front of them waited expectantly for her to answer. The one who had addressed her by name was looking at her with an intensity that made Annika uncomfortable. He had spoken to her as if he knew her. A familiarity that seemed out of place… He was not human, and yet, he did seem so familiar, but as to why that should be the case alluded her.

 _I don't know why he's looking at us like that._

 _I'm not sure I like the_ way _he's looking at us either._

Fortunately, Kes stepped forward instead, apparently oblivious to the growing tension. In fact, her continence was quite the opposite, almost beaming with joy. "Axum," she said addressing the person directly, "It's good to meet you." She then turned to the other two in the group who stood closest to them, "General Korok, Lieutenant Hernandez. My name is Kes. I'm an Ocampan serving aboard a Federation starship in the Delta Quadrant and we've come for a visit."

"How do you know us?" Axum asked.

"I just do."

 _Yes, they are all so familiar. Perhaps we do know them after all, but how is that possible?_

"Voyager," Korok exclaimed with apparent disgust. The Klingon smiled showing his crooked teeth, although it was a humorless grimace. He turned to the human Kes had addressed as Lieutenant Hernandez next to him and grunted. Hernandez was wearing a Star Fleet uniform, although just moments before she had been in more casual clothes. The change had occurred instantaneously. Annika noticed that both she and Chakotay were still in their uniforms from when they were in the Jeffries tube enacting the repairs to the plasma relays and wondered if that had something to do with it.

"So it _is_ true," Hernandez replied nodding, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. She turned back to Kes, but then addressed Chakotay. "We have such fragmented memories from the outside world Commander. Our designations. Bits and pieces only. It's hard to know what is truly going on in the rest of the Galaxy. There was talk of Voyager in recent weeks."

"So you actually tried to forge an alliance with the Borg?" Korok interjected. He sounded disgusted by the prospect.

Chakotay eyed the Bat'leth in Korok's hand before responding. "That's correct," he replied calmly. "To combat an invading species from fluidic space that threatened all life in our Galaxy, although we were unaware it was the Borg who had initiated the conflict."

"Species eight four seven two," Axum said, emphasizing each word, and then shook his head and sighed as if in disbelief.

"You shouldn't have trusted them," Korok bellowed. "Fools! The Borg can never be trusted!" He glared at Chakotay and eyed his uniform and rank insignia. "And who are you? Commander…"

"I'm Commander Chakotay, Voyager's First Officer, and this is Annika Hansen, a recent addition to our crew."

Axum looked even more annoyed by Chakotay's response, if that was possible. "We know who Annika is," he said curtly. "We know the alliance collapsed, but we didn't realize Voyager had been assimilated in the process."

"What makes you think we were assimilated?" Chakotay replied.

"You are here."

"Don't you see Commander, they are all still drones" Kes interrupted and then looked about. "This is a virtual construct they occupy during times of their regeneration. In truth, they are scattered about the quadrant. About the Galaxy." She settled looking back and forth to Chakotay and Annika with a large grin. "Isn't it marvelous?"

"You are not drones as well?" Axum asked.

Annika shook her head. "I was recently liberated from the Hive Mind when the Voyager crew severed my interlink with the Borg," she said.

"We have avoided their vessels ever since," Chakotay added. "The rest of Voyager's crew were never assimilated."

This appeared to distress Axum. "It is as you suspected," Lieutenant Hernandez said. "That's why she's been missing for the past week."

"And the Borg let you go?" Korok asked incredulous. "Just like that?"

"Not exactly, but we've alluded them thus far," Chakotay responded. "Although, we are still in their space."

Korok laughed. "Not exactly," he repeated, and then shook his head. "Borg space is vast and they are undoubtedly looking for you then. You are still in grave danger."

"You're all drones?" Annika asked, still trying to absorb this new bit of information.

"We call it Unimatrix Zero," Hernandez explained and gestured to the surrounding forest "As Kes said, we come here during our regeneration cycles. We can exist as individuals here. Only about one in a million drones have the recessive mutation that allows it. We retain some information from the real world when here, but nothing of Unimatrix Zero when we're back with the Borg." She paused and looked at Annika more closely. "And you don't remember any of us?"

 _They do look so familiar._

 _And this place. It makes sense._

"Should we?" Annika asked tentatively instead.

"You also had the recessive mutation and came here to Unimatrix Zero during regeneration," Hernandez continued. "You essentially grew up here. You and I have been friends for several years, since I was assimilated at Wolf 359. My name is Laura." She waited for a few seconds and then shook her head. "You don't remember."

"No," Annika said. "I'm sorry, we don't."

 _Although we do remember something._

 _I know._

"That can be fixed," Kes said. Both Annika and Chakotay turned to her quickly. "Like I told you before, I can see in your minds the source of your problem. It's like a switch. A switch I can turn on and off."

"Stay out of our mind!" Annika said, and moved even closer to Chakotay. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

 _If she can help us…_

 _I'm not certain._

 _We're okay. She wouldn't do anything knowingly to harm us._

 _I know._

But the thought of someone manipulating their minds was unsettling, particularly to Annika. She had spent most of her life not fully in control, and now the added revelation she once existed in this Unimatrix Zero. Grew up here, as Lieutenant Hernandez had just said. It perhaps explained why she was able to adjust to life on Voyager with the maturity and mind of an adult and not just that of an assimilated child or a Borg drone. An adult, however, with no memory of her adult life. Additionally, the hostility from Korok and Axum were palatable. There must be a history with one or both that they were unaware of. Chakotay decided to change the subject. "The cube that destroyed the Federation fleet at Wolf 359 was itself destroyed," he mused and turned to the one person in the group who didn't seem angry or upset. "How did you survive Lieutenant?"

Hernandez frowned. "I don't know for certain Commander," she replied. "I believe most everyone who was assimilated during the battle was dispatched on a sphere back to Borg space."

"Between the Battle of Wolf 359 and the final engagement near Earth," Chakotay surmised.

"Precisely sir."

"But to what end?"

 _Expansion and conquest. More drones._

Laura shrugged. "I suppose for assessment of future drone reservoirs for the Borg to exploit. Fortunately, they have yet to utilize the alpha quadrant for such purposes, at least that we know of."

As Annika had guessed. "That's a sobering thought," Chakotay replied.

"So why are you here now?" Axum asked, his irritation still evident and uninterested in the current conversation. "How did you get here?"

"I brought them here," Kes stated. "Annika and Chakotay are still tethered to Unimatrix Zero. We were curious about the forest here. What it looked like. I can see the connections beyond the subatomic."

Korok snorted. "There is nothing beyond the subatomic."

Kes closed her eyes, as if to better visualize what she was saying. "There's more than you can imagine," she said with rapture. "Tendrils of consciousness. Shifting and connecting. All of existence to higher dimensions." Her expression suddenly changed, as if she was now seeing something unpleasant. "The Borg are looking for you," she added ominously.

"Who?" Korok asked.

"The Borg know nothing about Unimatrix Zero," Axum retorted.

"You're wrong," Kes said. "They know of an anomaly infecting some drones and are working on a way to detect this place. They are perhaps years off, but their work continues and is systematic. They will find you."

"How could you know what the Collective is thinking?" Annika asked.

Kes paused and considered the question. "Not so much what it is thinking," she finally said. "But I can see the changes about the periphery of this virtual construct enacted by them. The connections. The two are inexorably linked, for it is the Hive Mind that makes Unimatrix Zero possible." She then laughed and smiled broadly again. "I can see everything."

"This is absurd!" Korok stated.

"But if the Borg know of our existence," someone else in the crowd said. "We're not safe here anymore."

"We're not safe anywhere," someone else chimed in with alarm.

"We need to retain our memories of Unimatrix Zero when we are drones," another said. "That's the only solution."

"It's too dangerous."

"But our plan…"

The crowd that had gathered in the clearing was becoming agitated.

Chakotay looked at Laura. "What plan is he talking about?" he inquired.

"A way to retain our memories outside of this construct," Laura replied.

Korok grunted. "A dangerous plan, but we could at least try to escape the Borg. Die with honor."

"How would you do this?" Chakotay asked.

Korok looked to Axum and Axum shook his head. He seemed reluctant to say. "Impossible for us at this time," he finally replied. "Not trapped here in Unimatrix Zero. But we have developed an algorithm. A virus of sorts. Some of us, with the required expertise. If we could deliver it to the Hive Mind, it would theoretically enable us to retain our memories of this place when we were done regenerating."

"But it would also expose us to the Hive Mind," Laura said. "There would be no turning back. It is likely Unimatrix Zero would be destroyed."

"If the Hive Mind is close to discovering this place anyway, what difference…"

"Wait. Look at her face!" Korok said with alarm, cutting off Axum and the rest of the murmuring that had persisted in the crowd. Everyone turned to look at Kes. Her face appeared to be glowing and seemed to deform and become translucent in flashes. Her breathing was labored.

Both Annika and Chakotay reached out to support Kes and spoke simultaneously. "Kes, what's wrong?"

Kes sighed. "It's starting to happen."

"What's starting to happen?"

"The transformation. I'm having difficulty holding this form."

 _What does she mean?_

Many in the group began to back away. In addition to Annika and Chakotay, only Korok, Laura, Axum and a handful of others closest to Kes stayed still, transfixed by the apparent transformation of the young woman before them. The space itself about her body appeared to shimmer and waver, as if distorted somehow. A distortion in the fabric of space-time.

"We have to go," Kes managed to say. "We have to return."

There was no time for Annika or Chakotay to respond. As before, there was a brief feeling of weightlessness, as if falling, and then a flash. The afterglow of the burst of light faded and they found themselves back in the Jefferies tube, Kes now seemingly back to normal and unconscious in Annika and Chakotay's arms. They lowered her gently to the deck plating. Her features began to settle, no longer waving, glowing or translucent. The nature of Kes' sudden transformation and back again unknown. Only then did Annika and Chakotay realize they were not alone.

"Where in Gre'thor are we now!" Korok thundered.

Simultaneously, the klaxon sound of Red Alert blared through the ship's speakers. " _Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Six Borg biosigns detected in Engineering. Security to Jeffries tube thirteen alpha section twelve_. _Intruder alert_!"

#

Author's note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter posted. Slowly but surely... Thanks for sticking with it, and as always, thanks to all who have left reviews.


	5. Touchdown

Chapter 5 – Touchdown

Captain Kathryn Janeway frowned as she scanned sickbay. It was abuzz with activity. All six of the main biobeds were occupied with Borg drones in various states of disassembly. They had arrived the day before, simultaneously with the warp core going offline after a severe power surge. Somehow, Kes had done both with her new found powers. Unlike Annika, the Borg implants in these drones had begun to fail almost immediately and emergency surgery was required on all of them. The Doctor, Tom Paris, Jenny Delaney, B'Elanna Torres, Vorik and T'Vora worked steadily on removing what Borg armor, implants, and appendages they could. Besides the Doctor, only Tom and T'Vora had any sort of formal medical training. The others were recruited due to their engineering expertise, which happened to be appropriate in this particular circumstance. Fortunately, for the case of the engineers, only after the warp core had been brought back online. A half dozen others were assisting while Tuvok, Annika Hansen and a security detail also hovered nearby.

The Doctor carefully removed one of the last forearm implants from one of the drones and placed it carefully on a tray nearby. Borg pieces littered the area and he motioned to a nearby crewman to help clear the tray. He looked up and caught the Captain's eye, and then moved over to speak with her. She had been waiting for his status report. "It's progressing slowly, Captain, but so far without incident," he said to her unasked question.

"And their transceivers?"

"They were already deactivated when they arrived," the Doctor replied. "In fact, the key component in each of the devices were not even present." He glanced over to the final biobed within sickbay's surgical area where Kes lay unconscious. "Whatever Kes did when she brought them here, she disconnected them from the Collective quite effectively."

Kathryn remained thoughtful. "And from what Chakotay and Annika reported, apparently unconsciously as well. Perhaps that's why their Borg implants began to fail so rapidly."

"That's possible," the Doctor confirmed. "As it was, I think the situation wasn't as dire as I had first thought. The critical Borg components were still functioning and I believe the individuals would have survived for several days untreated."

Tuvok and Annika had moved closer. "May I remind you, Captain," Tuvok interjected. "Commander Chakotay and Crewman Hansen also claimed that Kes saw the connections between them and this Unimatrix Zero despite Annika's transceiver being disabled and her link to the Collective severed. It is probable this link continues to exist with these other drones as well and it is possible it could be exploited by the Borg to determine our location."

"A link she claims to see by looking beyond the subatomic," Kathryn replied.

"However illogical that might sound," Tuvok answered. "Yes. We cannot deny Kes' growing power and the events that have recently transpired." He gestured towards the biobeds. "We have six new Borg drones aboard, and the testimony of both Commander Chakotay and Crewman Hansen as to their origin."

Kathryn sighed and rubbed her chin. "Well, they're here now, and just like with Annika, we're going to do our best to integrate them with our crew." She looked at the drones and then turned to Annika. "Tell me what you know of these… people." She was about to say drones, as Tuvok had done, but then changed her mind. Having a former drone standing next to her undoubtedly had something to do with that.

Annika moved to the first biobed and Janeway and Tuvok followed. The Doctor returned to his own work. T'Vora was just removing a piece of Borg exoskeleton from the patient's abdomen and exposed a bit a gray-white skin. "This is Lieutenant Laura Hernandez," Annika stated. "A human who was serving aboard a Federation Starship at the Battle of Wolf 359 and assimilated after her ship was disabled and boarded."

"How is that possible," Tuvok countered. "The Borg cube was itself destroyed at the battle above Earth."

"Chakotay had a similar objection. She guesses that she and the others assimilated at the Battle of Wolf 359 were dispatched in a sphere back to Borg space before the final confrontation."

Tuvok grunted, but had no further comment. T'Vora glanced up, perhaps startled by her fellow Vulcan's display of emotion. She turned to address the Captain. "I am proceeding along the procedure detailed by Doctor Beverly Crusher when she restored Captain Jean-Luc Piccard after the events just mentioned," she said. "The Doctor considers this a textbook case. It is likely we will be able to remove all of her Borg implants and replace her left hand with an artificial one."

"Why weren't we able to do the same with Annika?" Janeway inquired.

T'Vora glanced towards the Doctor but then returned her attention to the Captain. "Although I was not involved with that procedure, it is my understanding that Crewman Hansen's assimilation at such a young age and the time she spent in a maturation chamber complicated the restoration process. Some of the Borg implants could not be removed without jeopardizing her life."

Janeway nodded curtly. She recalled the Doctor explaining that to her at the time. T'Vora returned to her work and the others moved to the next biobed. Tom Paris was working on the armor attached to one of his patient's arms. "It appears we've assimilated some more members for our merry crew," Tom joked. "It's been an interesting day so far Captian, don't you agree?" Janeway shook her head but smiled despite herself.

"I was not formally introduced to this individual," Annika said, ignoring Lieutenant Paris's attempt at humor. She examined him more closely. "I believe, however, his name is Siral. A friend of Laura's and…" Annika frowned and then stepped back.

Kathryn moved closer. "What is it Annika?"

Annika was still frowning. "I had a sudden flash of a memory. I believe I knew him as well. In fact, I know I did. A friend of mine as well. He's Brunali, a species in the Delta Quadrant. His world was assimilated about ten years ago."

Kathryn and Tuvok exchanged a quick look. "So it's true," Tuvok said. "You believe you were a member of this Unimatrix Zero while part of the Borg?"

Annika nodded slowly. "We were skeptical at first, but the more we're around these individuals, the more we remember. It's very strange."

"We?" Janeway inquired.

Annika shook her head. "Commander Chakotay and myself," she clarified.

"Where is Chakotay anyway?" Janeway responded looking about the rest of sickbay.

"He's in our quarters," Annika replied, again using the inclusive pronoun, but decided to ignore the Captain's raised eyebrows. She had never physically been there before, having regenerated in one of the functioning Borg alcoves in Cargo Bay Two.

"And…" Janeway prompted.

"I require a shorter time regenerating than he requires sleep. He is still preparing for the day's activities."

"I mean, the link between the two of you. Any changes?"

"No," Annika replied. "But we are managing. We can… effectively ignore the other for a time. In a sense, stop paying attention. I suppose similar to closing your eyes, or perhaps a better analogy would be tuning out a particular conversation you might be overhearing."

"But you can still tune right back in if you wanted," Janeway asked.

Annika nodded. "For instance, right now he's…" She shook her head to get the resulting image out of her mind. He was indeed still getting ready. "Never mind." She quickly moved to the next table and the others followed. On it was a Klingon male. Vorik was in the final stages of removing the armor from his legs. "General Korok," Annika said.

"I've heard of him," Tuvok commented. "Years ago he was the head of Klingon counter-intelligence operations. He disappeared suddenly and Star Fleet Intelligence assumed he had been removed by a rival family on the High Council."

Annika shook her head. "He was assimilated along with the crew of his warbird while conducting clandestine operations along the Federation and Romulan neutral zone over nine years ago."

"Fascinating," Tuvok replied. "The missing colonies Enterprise surveyed in the neutral zone from that same time period. It was concluded the Borg were responsible for their destruction. General Korok must have been operating in the vicinity and was swept up in that incursion."

Annika turned to the next biobed and narrowed her eyes. The Doctor was working on this patient. Most all of the Borg devices were already removed and he was covered with a blanket.

"Someone else you know?" Janeway inquired, detecting Annika's uneasiness.

Annika nodded. "Axum," she said without enthusiasm. "He's from a Delta Quadrant species far from here. Assimilated many years ago along with his entire colony world."

"Is there some sort of problem between the two of you?" the Captain asked, now also picking up on her tone of voice and change in disposition.

Annika straightened. "Quite the contrary," she replied matter-of-factly. "I believe, however, Axum and I were involved in a romantic relationship during our times together in Unimatrix Zero." This revelation elicited another glance between Janeway and Tuvok. Annika moved to the next table without further comment and Tuvok and the Captain again followed. Annika looked back and forth between the two biobeds. B'Elanna and Jenny worked steadily without looking up. The two drones appeared almost identical. "I'm not as familiar with these two individuals," Annika finally said. "Identical twins. I believe that is common for their species, although I do not recall the name other than species three seven two. Ial and Eal. I do not know which is which. For the most part, our regeneration times did not overlap for more than a fraction of an hour each day, so we did not interact all that often."

"Regeneration times were fairly regular then?"

Annika nodded. "The Borg is very regimented in that way. Even when a cycle is missed, the next cycle would not start earlier to compensate. For the inhabitants of Unimatrix Zero, an unintended consequence was that we were at least with the same group each time while in the construct."

"So there are many drones in Unimatrix Zero you have never met," Tuvok commented.

Annika thought about it some more. The memories were coming back and they wondered if Kes had 'flipped the switch' in their minds as she had mentioned. "I suppose that's true," she finally replied. "I think, however, there was enough overlap between drones, throughout the day, that we were aware of the others existence despite never meeting them directly in the construct."

"How many drones, in total, would you estimate occupy Unimatrix Zero?" Tuvok asked.

"There are about a thousand drones at any one time within the Unimatrix Zero construct," Annika replied. "On average, drones regenerate for four hours in a twenty-four hour period, so that would imply approximately six thousand individuals."

The Captain shook her head in amazement.

"Star Fleet estimated the Borg Collective contained four hundred billion drones," Tuvok commented. "If that is the case, the recessive mutation you spoke of earlier occurs in one in sixty-six million drones and not the one in a million drones you quoted before."

Tuvok was a stickler for precision. "Regardless," Annika said. "We must go back and help them."

"How?" the Captain asked.

Annika narrowed her eyes. "When we were there, the inhabitants spoke of a plan. A way of retaining their memories of Unimatrix Zero when their regeneration cycle was complete."

"I would advise against exposing Voyager further to the possible scrutiny of the Borg," Tuvok countered. "We are still deep within Borg space. Their numbers may have been depleted in their war with Species 8472, but we are no match for the Borg if confronted with one of their cubes."

"We have to do something," Annika said forcefully.

"I appreciate your passion, but we have a more pressing problem," Tuvok replied. He turned towards the surgical bay and placed is hands behind his back. It was obvious who he was referring to, the final patient in sickbay.

"Kes?" the Captain asked incredulous.

"All the plasma relays in Jefferies tube twelve were fused when Kes was undergoing her metamorphosis," Tuvok explained. "It is why the warp drive was disabled. Whatever is happening to her is detrimentally effecting ship's systems. With each occurrence, the effect becomes more pronounced and the destruction of nearby equipment more severe."

"Whatever is happening to her," the Captain replied, "she wants to see it through to the end. She's made that clear."

"If that is the case, Kes cannot remain aboard Voyager," Tuvok concluded.

"She asked to be transferred to a shuttle if her condition threatened the ship or crew," Janeway mused. "Perhaps we should start giving that some more thought."

"You can't be serious," Annika interjected, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I beg your pardon," Janeway replied, a bit taken aback. She wasn't used to being addressed in that manner.

Annika looked back and forth between the Captain and Tuvok. "Kes has spent the majority of her life aboard Voyager. Captain, you are a mother figure to her. We are the only friends she has and knows. We can't just abandon her to an unknown fate because her presence has become inconvenient. There must be an alternative."

The Captain narrowed her eyes. "Is this what Chakotay is thinking?"

"It is what I think," Annika replied. "Although Chakotay and I are of one mind on the matter."

Janeway raised her eyebrows again. "An interesting choice of words," she replied.

"That has nothing to do with it."

Janeway opened her arms exasperated. "I'm open to suggestions."

"We must transport her to a planet," Annika continued. "Away from Voyager. Stay with her during this transformation."

"That would be inadvisable," Tuvok said. "Use of the transporter is out of the question. One power surge and we could not only lose Kes, but destroy Voyager."

"This ship can land on a planet's surface," Annika countered. "We must find a suitable planet and land. Move Kes to a safe distance and see this transformation of hers through."

The Captain was holding her chin and nodding slowly. "Annika's right," she finally said. "Kes deserves our full support. She's a part of the crew. A part of the Voyager family."

"If that is your decision, the sooner we initiate this plan, the better," Tuvok commented. "The frequency and intensity of these occurrences with Kes is increasing. It is unclear how much time we have left."

"We passed a star system containing an uninhabited M-class planet yesterday," Janeway said. She touched her comm badge. "Captain Janeway to the bridge."

" _Yes ma'am_ ," Ensign Kim responded.

"The M-class planet we passed yesterday. At maximum warp, how long would it take to reach it?"

There was a moment's hesitation as Kim must have been making the calculations. " _Just over ninety minutes Captain_."

"Reverse course. Best speed to that planet Ensign."

" _Yes ma'am. Bridge out_."

Almost immediately, the feel of the ship changed as the Captain's orders were carried out. At maximum warp, it was difficult for the inertial dampers to eliminate all the vibrations. There was now a slight hum that could be felt as Voyager unleashed the full power of the matter/antimatter reactions in the engines.

"The engines will be hot and venting dry plasma after that much time at maximum warp," Tuvok said. "It is not advised to enter a planet's atmosphere under those conditions."

"Not advised, perhaps, but necessary. Besides," she said, gesturing over her shoulder, "we'll have the best pilot on Voyager at the helm." Janeway turned back towards the Doctor. "Doctor, when Lieutenant Paris is done here, have him report to the bridge."

The Doctor shook his head. "Captain, we still have several hours of surgery left. I need Tom's expertise, such as it is, here with me. I can't complete this without him."

"Why thank you Doctor," Paris chimed in.

"Commander Chakotay can pilot Voyager," Annika suggested. "Ensign Jor was not scheduled for last night's shift and can be our back-up."

Paris nodded. "Marina is an excellent pilot," he said and winked at Annika. "Oh, and of course Chakotay will perform satisfactorily as well."

Annika ignored him.

"Very well," the Captain agreed. "Annika, I want you, Commander Chakotay and Crewman Jor in my ready room in one hour. Tuvok, I want you there as well. Stay here for now and keep watch over Kes and our other new additions."

#

"There's something else we need to talk about."

Annika had just stepped out of the sonic shower and was pulling her hair back into something called a 'pony tail' and then tucked it underneath itself in a twist and fastened it in place. She found she preferred to keep it out of the way like that. She then moved over to where she had placed a fresh uniform. "And what is that?" she finally asked.

"He deserves an explanation," Chakotay said bluntly.

Annika shrugged and pulled on her uniform. She had taken some time to clean up as Chakotay had done earlier. She was in their quarters… Yes, their quarters and to hell with what the Captain thought. It wasn't as if the cargo bay was fit to be her quarters anyway. "It's quite simple. I don't have the same feelings for him now as I did before."

"I know. You don't have to tell me, but you will need to tell Axum."

Annika frowned and adjusted the collar of her uniform. It sometimes became very uncomfortable if not worn correctly, as she had discovered earlier. She examined herself in the small mirror and tucked a stray bit of hair back in place.

"I know you're hesitant, but I'll be right there with you," Chakotay said.

"Very funny," Annika replied without humor. "In any case, he is still unconscious in sickbay, so we'll deal with it when the time comes."

"Are you done getting ready? Aren't we running out of time?"

"Yes," Annika replied. "You can… open your eyes. By the way, I haven't been paying attention to what you've been doing. Where are you right now?"

"Engineering," Chakotay replied. "You look beautiful by the way."

Annika realized she was still standing by the mirror and her reflection was in her peripheral vision. Or might he have been peaking? She straightened out her uniform. "And people aren't looking at you strangely as you appear to be talking to yourself?" she asked instead.

"They're too busy managing the engines now that we're at maximum warp," Chakotay replied. He looked about. Even with B'Elanna and Vorik in sickbay, several others on the Engineering staff were on duty to help out. "Joe has the team hopping, and some of them I think are also talking to themselves. I fit right in."

"Lieutenant Carey will have to make do without you. You are right we have little time. We meet with the Captain in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there. Stop by Marina's quarters on the way. She wanted to talk to you."

"What's that all about?"

"She's curious about you. And…"

"I know, I know. The Maquis are all very protective of you. I get that." Annika smiled mischievously. Through Chakotay's memories, she knew all about the Voyager crew, as well as the half-Betazoid Maquis member Marina Jor. "Should I tell her what you were really thinking that time on Bajor when she…"

 _No._

Annika smiled. _Just asking. I'm on my way._ _See you in nineteen minutes._

"Out in the corridor now I see," Chakotay commented as he sat down at an engineering station to monitor the plasma pressure in the nacelles.

 _I'm not like you in that way, at least. I don't want to appear to be talking to myself._

#

Marina and Annika entered the Captain's ready room laughing and both Janeway and Chakotay looked up. Chakotay shifted in his chair. "What's so funny?"

"Don't you know?" Marina asked, her ink-black eyes, a testament of her Betazed heritage, a combination of curiosity and mirth.

"I knew you were both talking the whole way here, but I wasn't listening," Chakotay replied self-consciously.

Annika waved her hand. "It was nothing," she said sitting down next to Chakotay. _I see why you like her so much._ Marina sat on the other side of the table across from them. The door swished open again and Tuvok entered, moved across the room and sat next to the Captain.

Something was on the tip of Janeway's tongue as she looked back and forth between Annika and Chakotay, but she decided not to say it. Instead she displayed an image of a planet on the Ready Room's main screen. It appeared very Earth-like with blue oceans, swaths of tan and green land, and swirls of white clouds. "Ensign Kim just completed long range scans of the M-class planet we're approaching," she began. "Our preliminary scans from yesterday indicated it was uninhabited, yet another of the myriad of worlds we've surveyed and cataloged so far in the Delta Quadrant, but we found something in these new more detailed scans." She pressed some buttons on her console and the image zoomed in to a spot on the planet's northern hemisphere.

"Borg," Annika spat out disgusted. On the screen were lines, some straight and others conforming to the contours of the terrain. They were evidently roads, many converging on a spot where whatever had been there before appeared to have been scooped off the planet leaving behind a crater.

"In the portion of the planet surveyed so far, we've discovered fifteen such sites," Janeway continued. "Given the cloud cover and the fact we've only surveyed about sixty percent of the planet due to its rotational period, we estimate there are forty sites in total across the globe." The fifteen former cities that had been imaged where now shown on the screen in turn.

"A technological civilization to warrant a planetary assimilation apparently once existed on this planet," Tuvok commented.

"The majority of the planet's population was undoubtedly assimilated in the process," Annika said. "It is likely, however, a remnant of the original inhabitants remained."

"Exactly," Janeway concluded. "Not ideal. We have no way to know how our arrival will be treated if those inhabitants still exist."

"How long ago?" Marina asked.

"Given the erosion evident along the rim of the craters, Ensign Kim estimates forty to fifty years," Janeway replied.

"If there are inhabitants remaining, they must be few and far between to have been missed on our initial long range scan," Chakotay commented. "There's obviously no detectable current technology, large concentrations of population, or EM emissions."

"Nevertheless," Tuvok replied, "any contact would complicate our situation, particularly if they discovered we had Borg drones aboard and become hostile."

Janeway waved her hand. "That's neither here nor there. We're still landing. We have little choice given Kes's advancing condition. I just wanted you all to know what we're getting into."

Marina pointed back towards the screen which now showed the entire globe and location of the ruined cities. "Captain, could you go back to the fourth site in the sequence before."

Janeway touched some more controls and the images scrolled back until the one specified returned to the screen. This city appeared to be a coastal city where the scooped portion now formed an irregular bay on the coast. Green vegetation, perhaps forests, formed a strip along the water's edge. Nearby and bordering this inland appeared a featureless tan terrain. "A desert," Janeway said.

"I would speculate," Marina said, "if there were inhabitants remaining, they might avoid these areas where their cities had been assimilated."

Everyone turned to Annika, but she shrugged. "Once a planet is assimilated on this scale, the Borg rarely return. I would hesitate to make any speculations."

"In any case, we could bring the ship down right on the edge of that desert," Chakotay added. "That would be a perfect spot. We could come in over the ocean from the west and have plenty of space to land."

"About that," Marina continued. "We'll be coming in hot and venting dry plasma from the nacelles. The venting will cause additional lift and the ship will want to turn over and go in nose first."

"Have you ever piloted a vessel in such conditions?" Tuvok asked.

Marina hesitated and glanced at Chakotay. "In a small class one shuttle once," she replied. "Chakotay and I were evading a Cardassian frigate over Bajor and had to make an emergency landing after a high warp chase through the system. I realize it won't be the same, Voyager being much larger, but similar enough I think."

"But you and Chakotay got down in one piece," Janeway prompted. "Given you're here to tell us about it."

Marina shrugged. "More or less. Between the two of us, we managed to get through okay."

As Marina and the Captain were talking, Chakotay had turned to face Annika. _Bajor?_ he asked. _A coincidence only_ , she assured him. He turned back to address the Captain. "Marina's right. We'll have to compensate with the thrusters and it might get rough. As I recall, we had a pretty hard landing."

Janeway smiled. "I've gotten used to your piloting, Chakotay."

"I could operate the thrusters from a separate bridge station," Marina suggested. "That would free up Chakotay to concentrate on flying Voyager through the atmosphere to the landing spot. Voyager's larger size will moderate the turbulence we felt in the shuttle."

Tuvok nodded. "I have my trepidations, but that sounds logical. Annika, if you could assist me at one of the science stations. We'll monitor the sensor input for signs of the indigenous inhabitants as we get closer. We could adjust our landing accordingly depending on what we detect."

Suddenly Voyager exited warp. Simultaneously, the comm chimed. " _Captain, we're entering orbit about the planet_ ," Ensign Kim reported.

"We're early," Janeway commented as she stood up. "It's settled then. We'll land at site four. Everyone, take your stations." They filed out of the Ready Room and moved to their respective positions. When Janeway was in her Captain's chair, she turned to Tuvok who was positioning himself at the security console. "Code blue Commander."

Tuvok turned on the ship-wide comm. "Commander Tuvok to all hands. Go to Blue alert and report to Code Blue stations." Bridge lights changed to a blue color in preparation for landing. "Annika, I'm feeding sensor data to science station four."

"Understood," Annika replied and took her position.

"I've lined up our trajectory for a landing on the planet in the spot we specified and atmospheric controls are at standby," Chakotay said. "Landing struts online. Inertial dampers at maximum."

"I have all thrusters online and routed to my station," Marina added.

Tuvok turned back to the Captain. "All operative decks report condition blue."

Janeway nodded satisfied. "Let us down easy, Commander."

"Aye Captain."

The planet now filled the viewscreen, mostly blues and white. At first there were no sounds and the ride was smooth, but as they entered the thicker parts of the atmosphere, there was some buffeting and the faint sound of rushing air as it passed over the ship's hull could be heard. A red glow about the periphery of the viewscreen testified to the increasing temperatures due to friction. "We're on a declining glide trajectory," Chakotay said. "Altitude one hundred and ten kilometers. Everything appears nominal."

"Port thrusters are at maximum," Mariana commented.

"Compensating."

"I detect no evidence of an indigenous population within a hundred kilometers of the landing site," Annika remarked.

The buffeting increased, but that was to be expected as they entered the lower atmosphere. The image in the viewscreen angled down to show the projected landing spot. Right on the edge of the desert close to the location of the former city.

An alarm suddenly sounded on Tuvok's security board and there was a sudden jerk to the left. "Energy discharge in sickbay!" he reported. Several more alarms sounded and Tuvok glanced across his board to take it all in. "Muliple power disruptions. Shields are going down."

"I'm losing thrusters," Marina added.

There was another violent jerk as the nose of Voyager tilted perilously downward. The viewscreen was now completely obscured with a red glow. "Stay with it Commander," Janeway said trying to retain a sense of calm.

"It's fighting me," Chakotay said. Slowly, however, the ship righted itself. The ground was close, however, and coming up fast. He lifted the nose of Voyager further in an attempt to slow their descent. "We need those shields for landing!"

"Shields are at thirty percent and falling," Tuvok said. "There's nothing I can do to compensate."

Chakotay shook his head. It was too late now for anything other than a landing, regardless of the status of the shields. "Engaging landing struts. Brace for impact!" The expected hard landing wasn't as bad as expected. The desert sand must have absorbed some of the impact. Voyager was enveloped in a cloud of dust and sand as it skidded to a stop, but remained upright and intact. For a moment, everyone on the bridge was quiet, as if holding their breath. Tuvok silenced the last of the alarms.

Janeway turned to face Tuvok. "What happened?"

As if in answer, the comm system chimed. " _Sickbay to bridge. O'Donnell here. Kes is semi-conscious and sickbay power systems are now offline. We're escorting her to the nearest hatch as best we can. Captain, you better get down here_."

#

Author's note: So a number of fanon characters entered the story this chapter. All are Maquis and appeared briefly in an episode or two of the show:

T'Vora (named by The Cheshire Cheese) is Vulcan, and in a previous story of mine ("Family"), it was mentioned she had some medical training, so it made sense to refer to that again here. She's also appeared in my story "Les Exiles" and was briefly mentioned in "Legacy."

Marina Jor (first name also from The Cheshire Cheese) is half-Betazoid and has appeared in many of my alternative universes, "Les Exiles," "The Folly of the Stewards," "Legacy," "Family," "The Borg Insurgency," and "Close Quarters." She's often depicted as Seven/Annika's friend (thinking of that for this story) and once in an alternative/alternative paired with Chakotay (see "The Folly of the Stewards" chapter 3). I've thought about expanding on that alternative/alternative (the Federation lost to the Dominion and Chakotay and Marina are stuck on Bajor after their shuttle crashed…), but not sure if there are any J/C fans out there, ;-), (the J here referring to Jor of course).

Cathal O'Donnell is a human security officer and was one of Chakotay's childhood friends and has appeared or was at least mentioned in my stories "Les Exiles," "Legacy," "Family," "The Borg Insurgency," and "Close Quarters."

Anywho, I think, only Marina will figure prominently in future chapters. Not yet sure exactly where this is headed, however, so who knows. Thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate them. The fuel of fanfiction.


	6. The Gift

Chapter 6 – The Gift

"Where's Annika and Chakotay?" Kes said sitting up quickly as she woke from a fitful sleep. "I need to speak with them."

Captain Janeway was startled at first, but then leaned closer. "They're still on Voyager," she said soothingly. "I can send for them if you wish."

"Yes!" Kes replied, but then shook her head and placed her hands in her lap. She blinked her eyes several times. "I don't know. I'm…" She looked about, suddenly realizing where she was. They were on a planet's surface, outside and it was night, perhaps with a hint of twilight on the horizon. A short distance off a bonfire was casting both light and heat. There were a few people about the fire and a larger group working about the other side. Kes was sitting on a cot or bed of some sort with her legs covered with a blanket. Captain Janeway was seated in a chair next to her.

"We're erecting some structures now," Janeway explained. "It's getting colder, but we'll get you inside one of them as soon as they're ready. Due to the… unusual effects you're having on our power systems and technology, we're having to improvise."

Kes looked up and saw the nighttime sky. The stars, which were so crisp against the blackness while in space, were somewhat muted here. Different, and yet held their own beauty as they twinkled and appeared to struggle to be seen. "Where are we?" Kes managed, still trying to absorb her new surroundings, but now calm.

"On a planet that was nearby," Janeway replied. "Near the coast on a large mid-southern latitude continent. The transformation you are going through was disrupting Voyager's systems. We decided to bring you here so we could remain with you. Help you through this."

"I vaguely remember that," Kes whispered. "Being led through the corridor." She looked at her hands, perhaps half expected them to be glowing or distorted in some way. Janeway had been watching over her for the past few hours and had noted periods where something like that had indeed taken place. Being away from the power systems on Voyager, however, had seemed to slow the progress of these transformations, or at least regulate them. Kes then turned sharply to face Janeway. "Captain, you shouldn't put your ship in jeopardy just for my sake."

Janeway reached out and took Kes's hand. "That's for me to decide," she said with a smile and then waved her other arm vaguely behind them. "Voyager is safe and sound resting on the surface about a kilometer from here. It was a bit of a rough landing. A few bumps and bruises, but no serious damage to the ship or the crew."

Kes sighed and laid back down. "What is happening to me Captain?" she asked aloud.

"We don't know," Janeway replied bluntly. "We can only speculate as to what will happen next." Kes had a better idea of that than anyone else. The two of them sat in silence for a time. The twilight glow on the western horizon was fading and a soft breeze off the ocean scented the air. It was moist and soft, quite different than the recycled and processed air within the confines of Voyager. Janeway had almost forgotten how much she enjoyed it.

"I didn't mean to do it," Kes suddenly said. "It just happened."

Janeway was momentarily confused by the statement, but then tried to think of exactly what Kes was referring to. "Bringing those Borg drones back to Voyager?"

Kes turned to the Captain wide-eyed. "That happened too? I didn't realize. I…" She paused to regain her composure. "I was referring to Annika and Chakotay. I did something. Inadvertently. A switch in their mind."

"Are you referring to their link?" Janeway asked. "Whatever you did, their minds are still linked together, although I think they are able to manage it better with each passing hour."

Kes shook her head. "No. The memories that were locked up inside. Blocked. I freed them."

Now Janeway nodded in understanding. "Annika's memories of Unimatrix Zero. You are right, she does remember now."

"I need to tell them I'm sorry. They had asked me not to interfere, I..."

Janeway placed a finger on Kes's lips. It was clear Kes was getting upset about it. "I think they're fine," the Captain assured her, "but I can have them come here if you wish."

"Please."

Janeway sat up and touched her comm badge. "Janeway to Chakotay."

There was a moment's pause. " _Go ahead_."

"Could you and Annika come to the encampment when you get a chance? Kes would like to speak with you."

" _We're finishing up a late lunch now. After a stop by sickbay, we'll be right there_."

Janeway nodded. After power was disrupted in sickbay, the Doctor had suspended the procedures for the time being. Most of the work had been completed, but they would proceed individually at a more reasonable pace. "How are our… new arrivals?"

" _Conscious and asking questions. I'm working with Tuvok to assign them quarters, I hope you don't mind."_

Technically, she had relieved Chakotay of his First Officer duties, not knowing if she could trust him being linked to Annika, a former Borg drone. The more she observed the two of them, however, the more she realized her caution was perhaps misplaced. "Carry on," she said, and then added with a smile, "we'll see about restoring your command codes later."

" _Once I'm off probation_?" Chakotay joked.

"Exactly."

 _"We could skip sickbay if you need us right away, but thought it would be good for Annika to be there to answer some of their questions. A familiar face and all."_

"That sounds reasonable," Janeway responded. "Take your time and we'll see you when you get here. Janeway out."

Janeway turned to Kes and smiled. Kes nodded back. She again seemed sleepy. Whatever was happening to her also taxed her energy. "How many came back with us?" she asked, referring to the Borg drones.

"Six," Janeway said and closed her eyes as she recalled their names. "A human from Star Fleet, Lieutenant Laura Hernandez; a Klingon,,General Korok, and four from here in the Delta Quadrant, let me see, Siral, Axum and… I think the other two were, Ial and Eal."

Kes nodded slowly. "They were the ones closest to us in the construct," she said. "Their threads must have been swept up with the three of us when we returned to Voyager." She closed her eyes. "I can still see them. Thousands of them," she whispered. As she spoke, her hands began to glow softly.

"Are you controlling that?" Janeway asked. She was still clutching one of Kes's hands and could see her own hands red from the glow. The light quickly died away and Janeway turned to Kes, but she was unconscious again and didn't answer. Janeway leaned back in her seat. Her forehead was furrowed with a growing concern.

#

Annika licked her lips and cleaned off her fingers with the napkin Chakotay had provided. She then placed her hand on her stomach and nodded. "The discomfort has subsided," she announced. "Thank you."

"So you're not hungry anymore," Chakotay replied with a smile.

"That's what I just said," Annika said. She licked her lips again. "Strawberries. I had forgotten their name."

"Ah, but you did remember how much you liked them as a little girl," Chakotay replied. "I haven't had them in years. It was quite a treat. How about the rest of the meal?"

Annika shrugged. "Satisfactory." In truth, it was quite good, but Chakotay already knew that. She wondered idly if his preferences and her preferences and tastes were altered due to their mental link. In essence, she could taste what they had both eaten if she wanted to, although it was easier to concentrate on her own senses and keep their minds separate.

"The Doctor said now that your human physiology is reasserting itself, you'll have to start eating and sleeping and…"

"I understand all the various bodily functions that will be required," Annika interrupted. She stood up and brushed off her uniform. Picking up the empty bowl, plate and utensils, she moved over to the replicator and placed them in for recycling as Chakotay had done with his items earlier. They were in their quarters, having spent much of the day in Engineering helping to get the engines back online. It was getting more natural and easy being together. "I believe you told the Captain we'd be on our way after a visit to sickbay. Let's get going."

They stepped out of their quarters and into the corridor. "Love and Responsibility," Annika suddenly said.

Chakotay's mind had been wandering and he was caught off guard. "What was that?"

"Love and Responsibility," Annika repeated. "A book you read when you were young. You found it in your mother's library."

Chakotay nodded slowly. "I do vaguely recall reading it."

"Very vaguely, I would say," Annika confirmed. "But what you do remember intrigues me. I could not find the text in the ship's computer."

"Mid twentieth century, I think," Chakotay replied. He then made a sideways glance towards Annika. If he remembered correctly, the book was about love and responsibility in marriage. "The author was someone my mother greatly admired. What exactly do you find interesting?"

"It shaped your views on marriage. It's why you never considered marriage with Seska," Annika said bluntly.

"My relationship with Seska was never like that," Chakotay countered.

"Precisely," Annika replied. "Don't disillusion yourself. In all relationships, you imagine a future with that person, and you couldn't with Seska, even when you thought she was a Bajoran who grew up in the Vallor refugee camp."

"Are you sure we're ready to talk about all this?"

"Talking or thinking. For the two of us, it's the same thing."

Fair enough. Chakotay hadn't thought of Seska in a long time, but what Annika was saying was true. His whole life, his relationships, his triumphs and failures, all of it was open to Annika. As was her self to him. They approached the turbo lift and the doors opened. Ayala stepped out and nodded as the two of them entered.

 _I'm not frightened by that. In a way, it's liberating, for I agree with you. Marriage should not simply be individuals deriving pleasure and contentment from the other, but a deeper union, a complimentary team serving and facing the universe shoulder to shoulder. A love that consists of a commitment to the other and a giving of the self to limit one's freedom on behalf of the other._

Chakotay wrestled with his memory, trying to recall the details of the book.

 _Exactly. That's why I would like to re-read the text. Understand it more deeply for myself. Re-experience the impact it had on our view of marriage._

Chakotay remained silent, still absorbing what Annika had said. In a way, he wasn't sure he was ready to dissect his feelings in this way on this particular subject. Talking or thinking.

 _You cannot deny your thoughts have also considered the implications of our… predicament._

"I know what we've both been thinking," Chakotay finally replied. "It's only been three days…"

They exited the turbolift and started down the corridor towards sickbay.

 _Eighty-seven hours, to be exact, although we were unconscious for some of that time. But whether three days or three years, what does it matter. As we both know and have done, we can envision a future together. If our minds stay linked, we are already de facto married in a sense. It is only logical we should formalize the union._

"And even if they don't stay linked," Chakotay replied, completed a thought that Annika had had before but didn't articulate. Or had they both had the same thought? The two of them glanced at each other and one of Annika's eyebrows was raised. Something else suddenly occurred to Chakotay. "As I recall, one of Wojtyła's foundations of marriage was procreation and an openness to children. Are we ready for that?"

He had said these last sentences as the doors to sickbay opened and the two of them stepped inside. The six former drones all turned to face them. Tuvok and the Doctor were also present and whatever conversations they had been having were silenced by their entrance. _I suspected you would get in trouble doing that, sooner it appears rather than later._

Lieutenant Hernandez stepped forward. She was in her Star Fleet uniform and the Borg appendage on her left hand had not yet been removed. Her skin, however, was back to a normal color and she also had a short crop of dark brown hair. She glanced back and forth between Annika and Chakotay, but then settled on Annika. "Annika, I can't believe we're here. Have you spoken with Kes? How did this happen?"

General Korok stepped up with a scowl. He was already dressed in a Klingon uniform, apparently recently replicated just for him. There was still a Borg imaging implant over his right eye, but other than that, he appeared back to normal. "Yes. How did we get here? We weren't physically in Unimatrix Zero, and yet we were somehow whisked off of our individual Borg vessels scattered about the Galaxy to end up here?"

"The Borg must know we have gone missing," Siral added. He spoke softly with this hands in front of him and fingertips touching. He was dressed in a standard issue sickbay jumpsuit. It was unclear what implants, if any, remained, although they could be covered by the outfit.

"Not if this is some sort of construct as well," Korok countered. "How do we even know this is real?"

Suddenly Chakotay stepped forward and punched Korok on the shoulder. Something he wouldn't normally have done, but a fleeting thought had passed through their minds and he couldn't help himself. Annika has always wanted to do that. Korok glared at him in surprise. "You seem real enough," Chakotay remarked.

Korok slowly grinned and then chuckled, slapping Chakotay on the back. "I think I'm going to like you Commander."

"Kes has been unconscious since our return and Chakotay and I haven't had a chance to speak with her," Annika said, answering Laura's question. "It's unclear exactly how she brought you all here."

"What of everyone else we left behind in Unimatrix Zero?" Siral asked.

"We can't just leave them there," Axum stated, speaking for the first time. He had been examining both Annika and Chakotay closely, but had now stepped forward and was standing beside Annika. He appeared to have no remaining Borg implants.

Annika noticed him next to her. _We need to clear this up._ "Before we continue, there is something else you all must be made aware of," she said aloud, and turned to look at the former drones all in turn. "Voyager used a neural interface to connect Commander Chakotay and my minds to serve as a distraction so they could then disconnect my link to the Hive Mind. It worked, but the procedure has had an unintended consequence in that our two minds have stayed linked."

"So you can read each other's thoughts?" Korok asked.

Annika nodded. "For the past four days."

Axum looked down, realizing the implications. "If you were to remove your neural…" he began.

"It has already been removed," Annika interrupted. "The link is not the result of Borg technology." She again looked about the group and purposefully met Axum's gaze. "As you can imagine, this has… changed things dramatically for both Chakotay and myself."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Tuvok stepped forward to join the group. "It is not uncommon for humanoid species to have such mental connections," he stated. "For example Vulcans, my species, have the ability to meld minds. For married couples, that ability leads to a bond similar to what Commander Chakotay and Crewman Hansen are experiencing."

"You and your wife T'Pel," Annika suddenly said, struck by a revelation. Why had that not occurred to them before? "Do you still experience this bond with her?"

Tuvok became thoughtful. "Vulcan telepathy is enhanced by proximity and physical contact, although this is not strictly necessary. As such, however, there exists a limitation to the bonding if the two are far removed from each other."

"And with T'Pel in the Alpha Quadrant and you here in the Delta Quadrant," Chakotay prompted.

Tuvok nodded. "In deep meditation, I sometimes believe I can sense T'Pel's presence. But nothing for certain. Clearly not the bond we have when close."

Chakotay moved over and placed a hand on Tuvok's shoulder. "I'm sorry Tuvok. It never occurred to me before how you must feel separated from your wife." _The loss he must feel._

"Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary Commander," Tuvok replied stiff lipped. "As a Vulcan, I have no feelings on the matter."

Both Chakotay and Annika couldn't imagine that truly being the case.

"Is this bond common in humans as well?" Axum asked tentatively.

Tuvok frowned as he considered the question. "There have been cases where a Vulcan and human have been bonded in this way, so the human mind is obviously capable of it. The bond that existed between Ambassador T'Pol and President Archer comes readily to mind and is well documented. However, this is the first instance I have heard of where there is a melding of minds between two humans."

The twins, Eal and Ial, had stepped forward to be with the group during the recent interchange. There was an identical Borg implant remaining on each of the left temples, and they had chosen to wear similar outfits as well, so it was essentially impossible to tell them apart. "In our species, identical twins often share a telepathic bond," one of them said. They glanced at one another and then turned to face Tuvok. "We've noticed, however, this bond has been greatly reduced now that we are here," the other continued. "We suspect something about the Borg technology that was implanted in our brains might be interfering or has caused some damage. Might you be able to help us repair it?"

Tuvok placed his hands behind his back. "I could perhaps lead you in meditation, or even serve as a bridge between your two minds to help strengthen your link. I will, of course, have to get permission from the Captain before we proceed."

Eal and Ial bowed in unison. "Thank you Commander Tuvok," they said simultaneously.

Korok was getting impatient. "This is all well and good, but what of our comrades in Unimatrix Zero. What is your Captain going to do?"

"Can Kes bring more of our friends from Unimatrix Zero here?" Laura added, also apparently anxious to start planning something.

"Right now Kes and the Captain are on the planet's surface," Annika replied. They were relieved in a way the conversation was moving away from a discussion of their mental link. They had enough to think about it themselves and didn't need to involve everyone else.

"We're in orbit about a planet? What planet?" Korok bellowed. "Why weren't we informed?"

"Korok," Axum countered, "we have all just been awakened after surgery. Patience." He had moved away from Annika slightly, apparently acknowledging the changed circumstances of his relationship with her.

"Voyager is not in orbit, but has in fact landed on a planet," Tuvok replied. "The transformation Kes is going through has had a detrimental effect on Voyager's systems, and so the Captain decided to find a place where Kes could be removed from Voyager safely."

"For Kes to do what?" Siral asked.

"To complete the metamorphosis that is taking place with her," Tuvok explained.

"Metamorphosis? Is this dangerous?" Korok said.

"The full nature of Kes's transformation is completely unknown to us," Tuvok replied.

"It is not something natural to her species?"

Tuvok shrugged. "We have limited knowledge of her species to make that assessment."

"What species is she?" Laura asked.

"Ocampa," Tuvok replied.

"Never heard of it," Korok grumbled.

"More to the point," Siral observed. "It is a species unknown to the Borg as well. Which is curious in and of itself."

"They've been isolated underground for generations," Chakotay said, as a way of explanation. "And each generation is only about five years, for they age only to nine. The Borg have obviously never assimilated an Ocampan before."

"Nine years?" Axum said incredulous. "How old is Kes now?"

"About four."

Axum shook his head, and the other former drones were equally perplexed by this revelation.

"Regardless," Laura said. "We must speak with her. With the Captain too. We need to plan what to do about the others stuck in Unimatrix Zero. If Kes could help them escape too."

The other ex-drones nodded their heads. All seemed to be in agreement.

"It so happens Chakotay and I were about to go to Kes ourselves," Annika said. She turned to the Doctor who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the entire conversation. "Doctor, would it be alright for your patients to leave sickbay for a time and accompany us to the planet's surface?"

The Doctor shrugged and then waved his hand as if dismissing them. "I will need to see them all within the next twenty-four hours. Only Axum has completed his required surgeries. The rest will require more procedures to remove the remaining Borg implants."

"You will be able to remove all their Borg components?" Annika said. She didn't sound too pleased.

The Doctor nodded. "Some inert structural pieces, ones that have replaced bones, will have to remain, of course, but for the most part, yes."

"What about Annika?" Laura said, asking the question that was on her friend's mind. Everyone turned to now face the Doctor. His holomatrix shifted as if he was uncomfortable.

The Doctor frowned. "Her assimilation as a child has complicated matters," he said. "The experience I'm gaining from working on the rest of you, however, may give me the insight I need to do more for Annika." He looked at Annika sheepishly. "Time will tell."

"I'm sure you are doing your best Doctor," Annika replied sharply. She then turned to the group. "If you will follow us, we can escort you to the planet's surface to meet with Kes and the Captain."

She turned quickly on her heel and left abruptly, Chakotay right after her.

 _He is doing his best._

 _I know. It's just… frustrating. Having the Borg still inside me._

Tuvok left sickbay with them, but turned in the opposite direction to attend to his duties on Voayger as the rest of the group walked to the seldom used door that led to a ramp that extended from Voyager to the planet's surface. Annika remained at the head of the group while Chakotay fell back to take up the rear. It was night on the surface, but their way was illuminated by a trail of lights. The lights ended about halfway to what appeared to be temporary shelters built near a cluster of trees. Several fires were lit to mark the rest of the path.

"Kes's transformation is affecting all electrical power sources," Annika explained.

They walked the kilometer in relative silence. At one point General Korok made his way beside Annika and then lifted up three fingers such that only she could see. "How many fingers am I holding up Commander?" he said quietly.

"Three!" Chakotay called from the back.

Annika shook her head slightly and Korok chuckled and fell back again to walk beside Axum and Siral.

 _It's a beautiful night for a walk, don't you think?_

Annika peered up at the stars. _I concur. Although I would prefer not to have such a crowd._

Cathal O'Donnell stepped off the side of the path. He appeared to be monitoring the perimeter of the encampment. Undoubtedly Tuvok had alerted him of their arrival. "The Captain and Kes are in there," he said to Annika. "They're expecting you." He pointed towards one of the temporary structures that had been erected. They all stepped into the single room structure with Cathal entering last and positioned himself by the side of the door. The rest formed a semicircle about the bed where Kes was on the back wall. She was sitting up and alert while the Captain sat in a chair beside the bed. The only light came from several candles set up in the corners of the room. The candles flickered and cast long shadows within the room.

Upon seeing them, Kes became distressed. "Annika, Chakotay, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

 _The switch in our mind._

 _Yes, the memories._

"Think nothing more of it," Annika replied. "It has proved advantageous to us."

"What are you talking about?" Korok asked, confused.

"It is nothing," Chakotay insisted. "Kes, we are all here to ask you a different question. About those who remain in Unimatrix Zero."

Kes nodded. "Captain Janeway and I were just discussing that very thing."

"Kes can… see the connections the inhabitants of Unimatrix Zero have between the Borg Hive Mind and the construct," Janeway continued. "Beyond the subatomic," she added, but in a tone where it was evident she was not quite convinced of the veracity of that interpretation herself.

Korok snorted, but was ignored.

Kes closed her eyes. "I can see them all clearly, just as I can see the remnant connections you all have to the construct. It was Annika and Chakotay's connection that led me there in the first place."

"And so you could bring some more of them here as well?" Laura asked. "As you did for us?"

Kes frowned. "In truth, I'm not certain how I did that for you. We could visit there, as I did with Annika and Chakotay earlier. Perhaps we could then figure out what to do."

"Before we proceed further," Janeway interjected, "I have to be convinced these incursions have not and do not alert the Borg to our presence. We are in no position to defend ourselves from the Borg if they find us."

"The Borg are still years off in discovering Unimatrix Zero," Kes said confidently.

"Perhaps not when drones start inexplicably disappearing," Janeway countered. "We have no assurances the Borg haven't taken notice to the absence of our six new arrivals."

Siral stepped forward. He still held his hands out in front of him, his fingertips touching. Perhaps this was customary for his species when interacting with others. "It this transformation you are experiencing a natural occurrence for your species?"

"I don't know," Kes replied, suddenly breathless. A look of concern passed over her expression. "I know the Ocampa have mental abilities that have been suppressed for generations. Telepathy. Telekinesis. But I've never heard of anything like this."

"Preposterous," Korok opined.

"Whatever is happening to me," Kes replied. "I want to see it through to the end. I feel as if I'm on the verge of a great transition." She lifted her hands, and again they began to glow slightly, but then quickly went back to normal. "As if I'm emerging from a chrysalis and about to experience a new level of consciousness."

The group all exchanged looks, uncertain what to say.

"Surely there is someone on your homeworld who knows what is happening to you. Some record you could access," Korok finally suggested.

Kes's eyes widened. "Of course, that's it." She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. "That's what I need to do." Slowly, as if in response to her sudden revelation, her skin began to glow. Did she have control over the transformation after all? Janeway thought and stood up. The rest took an involuntary step backwards. The candles in the corner of the room guttered and then went out, but the light from Kes flooded the room, illuminating it all. After a second, she was too bright to look at directly. Everyone covered their faces and turned away.

"A gift," Kes said, although her voice now seemed to come from the very air around them and not from the bright light.

As the light began the dim, there was a sensation of movement. Sounds and vision were distorted for several seconds and most in the small group dropped to one knee to avoid falling over because of the resulting diorientation. It was only after several seconds more that their senses returned, but now everything was still. Only some vague and indistinct noises reached them from the outside.

"She's gone," Korok remarked, breaking the silence. Indeed, the bed was now empty.

The candles were out but the room was still lit from two skylights in the room and the slightly open door. Cathal opened the door fully, and sunshine beamed in. In fact, it was no longer night and the sun was high in the deep blue sky. They all filed out of the structure. A flock of flying creatures, possibly birds, squawked overhead, evidently perturbed by the sudden change in the environment. The wind blew from one direction, and then the other, seemingly unable to make up its mind. In the distance, Voyager still stood against the horizon, well above the line of trees behind it. Everyone's eyes, however, were drawn to the ground between Voyager and the encampment. It was no longer an empty desert as it had been just moments before. Several thousand Borg drones milled about, forming groups and appearing as perplexed as the rest of them. Captain Janeway was about to draw her weapon, but then hesitated. One of the drones had spotted their small group and was making his way towards them, limping terribly, but still able to make progress. As he drew closer, it became evident t was a Hirogen hunter and he went directly to Korok.

"General," the Hirogen said with difficulty. The Borg sub-vocalizer within his throat was obviously malfunctioning. "What has happened? Where are we?" Korok was too shocked to answer.

Janeway looked about. Many of the Borg drones were now moving in their direction, but not in a threatening manner. She considered the Hirogen, who was now being helped to the ground by Korok, apparently unable to stand any longer on his malfunctioning Borg legs. Could these really be all the drones from Unimatrix Zero?

"What's that in the sky?" Laura said pointing. Everyone looked up. Close to the sun was a bright crescent. A moon, or perhaps even a nearby planet from the size of it. Had there been another object in this solar system that close by?

Captain Janeway shook her head. They could worry about all of that later. She touched her comm badge. "Doctor, come to the encampment immediately. We have multiple Borg drones who need your assistance. Bring Tom and T'Vora and anyone else you need." She then turned to those around her. "Sift out amongst the Unimatrix Zero survivors and start doing triage. We need to separate out those drones who require immediate assistance from those who can wait. Bring the worst cases directly to the encampment."

The group snapped out of their daze. Even Korok, who had completed helping his Hirogen friend get comfortable, moved off quickly to follow Janeway's orders.

#

Author's Note: Thanks to scifiromance, lizzy74656, Juddysbuddy, SeShat-Ra and the Guest reviewer for the reviews of the last chapter. I have something in mind for the next chapter to employ SeShat-Ra's suggestion of Chakotay drawing on Borg knowledge.


	7. Tactical Plans

Chapter 7 – Tactical Plans

Tom Paris surveyed Holodeck One from a raised platform near the entrance. Forty-eight abridged copies of the Doctor's program worked at forty-eight different biobeds on as many ex-Borg drones. Voyager crew members stood by as assistants to each of the Doctors and a hundred or more additional drones waited their turn against the side and out into the corridor with other crew attending them. Holodeck Two was outfit identically and the surgeries had been ongoing this way for the past twenty-four hours. A constant stream of patients all needing their Borg armor, components and implants removed cycled through moving to and from the temporary shelters being constructed on the planet's surface. Even then, there was still a long way to go to get everyone from the Unimatrix Zero survivors taken care of.

One of the nearby Doctor's looked up suddenly from his work and stepped back from the biobed. He stood as if at attention. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." His patient, an Andorian female who was just waking up from the anesthesia, was quickly helped off the biobed by Crewman Anderson, this particular Doctor's assistant. Crewman Fitzpatrick, who was standing ready nearby, moved another survivor into the vacated place. Tom couldn't tell what species this new person was, although it was likely someone from the Delta Quadrant. Hundreds of different species were represented in the survivors. Someone else was also ready to escort the Andorian out into the corridor behind Tom and back to the encampment. For most of the survivors, it was a relatively short recovery period, and then they were enlisted in helping in the camp or with those still awaiting surgery. For some, additional surgery was required and handled by the real Doctor in the encampment itself.

"Doctor, we have a Borg-drone in need of component removal," Fitzpatrick said to the waiting program once the new patient was in place. He sounded tired. Everyone was pitching in and had been working long hours and there appeared to be no end in sight.

"Another one?" the Doctor said irritated.

"Yes Doctor," Fitzpatrick replied mechanically. "Emergency surgery is required."

The Doctor snorted and surveyed his new patient. He put out his hand "Twenty cc's of anetrizine." Crewman Anderson was already ready and placed the hypospray in his hand. The Doctor took it, examined it briefly with a scowl as he always did, and then administered the anesthesia in the patient's neck. He handed the hypospray back to Anderson and started working quickly and efficiently.

Fitzpatrick turned to Tom. "Couldn't you have given the new Doctors _any_ personality?" Anderson looked up with a smirk as she placed the hypospray back on a tray, obviously in complete agreement.

Tom shook his head. "Just the bare minimum John. We had to create as many copies as we could, and Voyager's computers have only so much capacity."

Fitzpatrick grunted. He knew the situation as well as anyone, of course, but it didn't make the work any easier. He sighed and then moved back towards the waiting group of ex-Borg drones while Anderson returned to assisting her particular Doctor and awaiting his instructions.

Tom touched his comm badge. "Paris to Torres."

" _Go ahead_."

"I think we found the sweet spot and are finally stable here in Holodeck One. It's been over an hour with none of the programs destabilizing. How are things where you are?"

" _Just peachy_ ," B'Elanna snapped. She had been particularly on edge ever since Voyager landed, and was none too happy about diverting most of Voyager's resources to the holodecks. " _But_ _I think you're right._ _I'm leaving Joe in charge here and returning to Engineering. The Captain just asked for one of us to go to her ready room for a staff briefing and report_."

The implication was obvious. "I guess that would be me," Tom said.

" _Do you want to figure out how to keep the dilithium chambers from destabilizing while not being connected to the computers and start fabricating shelters for six thousand Borg drones when we don't have the power or computer resources to run a replicator_?" B'Elanna shot back.

"I'm going, I'm going," Tom replied quickly. "Paris out." He motioned to Vorik who was helping with the group of Borg drones along the near wall waiting their turn on a biobed. Vorik stood and moved over to where Tom was and stepped up onto the platform. "I'm taking off to report to the Captain and leaving you in charge here."

Vorik placed his hands behind his back and nodded.

Tom turned to the holodeck entrance, but then turned back as he remembered something. "Keep your eye particularly on number thirty-seven. He was the last one showing signs of program instability earlier, but has been okay since then. I think we're out of the woods, but you never know."

Vorik frowned. "Understood sir."

#

Paris was the last of the senior staff to arrive. At least of those who were expected to attend this particular meeting. Captain Janeway scanned the faces of those present. Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok were on either side of her with Ensign Kim sitting near the Ready Room's wall computer display and Neelix across from him. She wondered idly where Annika was, given that she rarely saw Chakotay and Annika separated since she had been liberated from the Borg. Had it only been six days? Tom took a seat next to Neelix and Janeway turned to Kim. "I understand Ensign you've found something," she prompted, getting the meeting started.

Kim had been fidgeting for the past five minutes since he arrived and was frowning. "You're not going to like it Captain," he finally replied.

Janeway raised her hands and motioned to their surroundings. "We're here on an unknown planet with most all of our systems dedicated to taking care of six thousand new Borg drones," she began.

"Six thousand, three hundred and twenty-seven," Tuvok corrected.

Janeway chuckled and shook her head. "Whatever. Six thousand, three hundred and twenty-seven," she repeated. "B'Elanna's worried about the dilithium crystals and who knows how we're going to feed everyone…" She turned to face Neelix.

"We have some good ideas on that," Neelix said. "Still… negotiating with B'Elanna and Engineering on how best to proceed."

Janeway turned back to face Ensign Kim. "What else could you possibly tell me to exacerbate our current situation?"

Kim stood and turned on the computer display. An image of the bright crescent planet that was in the sky was shown. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and shook his head.

"Out with it Ensign," the Captain demanded.

Kim pointed to the crescent planet on the display. "This is Ocampa," he said bluntly.

"The planet Ocampa?" Janeway asked.

Kim nodded.

"Kes somehow transported her entire homeworld to this system?" Chakotay asked incredulous.

Kim paused, and then shook his head. "No, that's not it at all," he said, growing even more anxious with the confusion. He sighed heavily to calm himself. "Even with the limited sensors we have available, I've determined our location with certainty." He again pointed to the planet on the display. "This is the planet Ocampa and it's right where we left it. Kes somehow transported the planet we are on back to where we started." The statement was met with stunned silence. Kim turned and adjusted the computer controls. A schematic of the system was now displayed. The Ocampan homeworld and their new planet shared an orbit about the Ocampan sun, both in a relatively close orbit about the other, and the few other larger planets in the Ocampan system. On the outskirts of the system, the location of the Caretaker's array, or at least the debris field of the array, was also shown. "Don't ask me how she did it, but the orbits are exactly circular about their common center of mass. The weather, the tides… it was all orchestrated perfectly to minimize the impact on both planets. It's as if they've always been orbiting each other. We're back where we started."

The Captain leaned back in her chair, and then placed her hand over her mouth. This new bit of information had been totally unexpected. No wonder Ensign Kim had been so agitated.

"Why would she take us back with her?" Tom asked, breaking the silence. They all looked back and forth between them.

"Perhaps it was inadvertent," Chakotay suggested. His expression was similar to the Captain's, a mix between astonishment and disbelief. "She doesn't appear to have complete control over her new powers, although she must have some at least unconsciously given the precision of the orbits Harry described."

Janeway was now rubbing her chin in thought. "Three years of travel lost, just like that," she mused. "It couldn't have taken us more than a few seconds to travel that distance."

"If Kes returns," Tom piped in, trying to remain positive. "Perhaps we could ask her to send us in the other direction next time. Even all the way back to Earth."

"But where is Kes?" Chakotay asked.

Janeway returned her gaze to the computer display. "I suspect she's on Ocampa," she said tapping the table and then nodded slowly. "I suppose it's time we go back for a visit."

Tuvok leaned forward. "In our current condition, that would be impossible. Ninety-eight percent of our computer resources have been diverted to run the copies of the Doctor in holodecks one and two. Unless that changes, Voyager is stuck on the planet's surface. Current estimates are we won't be completed with the initial treatment of the Unimatrix Zero survivors for another ninety-six hours."

Tom turned to the Captain. "The programs are finally stabilized," he reported. "I don't suggest we try adding any more Doctors though, and we've cut each program down to the bare minimum."

"On the contrary," Tuvok continued. "We should probably take some of the Doctors offline and divert that power and resources to sensors and weapons."

"Are you expecting company?" Neelix inquired.

"Need I remind everyone that this is the space of the Kazon Ogla," Tuvok said, as if he was back teaching first-year cadets at Star Fleet Academy. He gestured to the ready room windows. "Undoubtedly they will take notice when a new planet appears out of nowhere and come to investigate."

"A new planet with copious amounts of water," Chakotay added. "This planet will be very valuable to the Ogla and every other Kazon sect for that matter. A real prize."

Tuvok nodded. "I suspect, once discovered, we'll have the attention of all the Kazon sects in the area. We might very well be in the middle of a war in the coming days on which sect ultimately controls the planet."

Neelix shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "All eighteen of the Kazon sects."

Janeway frowned and then looked back to Kim still standing by the computer display. "You were right Ensign."

"Ma'am?"

"I don't like it at all," she replied and crossed her arms. They couldn't very well wait for Kes to return, if she was going to return, and hope she could get them out of this mess. The Unimatrix Zero survivors couldn't all fit on Voyager, and so picking up and leaving was out of the question. They were stuck here for the time being and had to make the best of it. "Our plan on expanding the encampment here near Voyager must be abandoned. It's much too out in the open. Too vulnerable."

"There's not enough room on Voyager for everyone," Tuvok commented, stating the obvious. "The bulk of the survivors need to remain outside and find shelter on the planet's surface."

"I'm well aware of that," Janeway replied, sounding a bit irritated. She turned to Chakotay. "Commander, I want you and Annika…" she began and then furrowed her forehead. It still felt odd not seeing Chakotay and Annika together. She looked about the ready room, as if Annika might be standing in one of the corners. "Where is Annika anyway?"

Chakotay hesitated for a moment. "She's with Marina in Holodeck Two helping with the survivors."

Janeway nodded. "I want the two of you to assemble some teams to scout out the environs of the nearby city ruins. Perhaps there are more defensible positions there, or at least a better location for a settlement or settlements. Also the hydroponics bays and greenhouses Neelix has in mind. You can transport…"

"Transporters are offline Captain," Kim cut in. He shrugged his shoulders defensively, not meaning to interrupt the Captain. "The Doctors…"

Janeway nodded again and cut him off. "Of course." She turned back to Chakotay. "Take the shuttlecraft then."

"We should probably reserve one of the shuttlecraft to remain in the vicinity of Voyager," Tuvok suggested. "Or better yet, in orbit above Voyager's position. Although they have limited shields and armaments, a shuttlecraft would serve as a deterrent to the smaller Kazon scout vessels if they should appear."

"Too bad we don't have a bigger shuttle," Tom commented.

"Perhaps you could design one," Neelix suggested.

Tom nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to do that. In fact, I have some ideas…"

Janeway raised her hands to cut them both off, evidently getting a little more frustrated. "That would be wonderful, but it will have to wait. We have our plates full right now Lieutenant." She turned back to Chakotay. "Use three of our four shuttles. Assemble your team and feel free to ask some of the Unimatrix Zero survivors to help if appropriate." Chakotay nodded. She then turned to face Tuvok. "Tuvok, have the remaining shuttle enter orbit above Voyager's position and start continuous scans of the Ocampan system. I want to know immediately when the first Kazon vessels come to investigate."

"Yes Captain."

"Dismissed."

#

Chakotay and Annika stood on the planet's surface before the volunteers that had assembled for the survey. It was midafternoon, Voyager's time recently having been synced to that of the local time of this longitude of the planet. The local time, that is, of the new set of circumstances for this planet now placed in the Ocampan system with a new sun. Behind them were three of the four currently operational Voyager shuttlecraft – the _Tereshkova_ , the _Cochrane_ , and the _Ride_. The group was divided somewhat evenly between Voyager crew members and Unimatrix Zero survivors. Most all of the survivors were free of Borg implants and wore utilitarian jumpsuits with a small pack on their backs with water and supplies. All were also eager to start helping the Voyager crew get them settled. Lieutenant Laura Hernandez and Siral were among them.

"Okay, our job is to find a suitable location where we can build our settlement for the Unimatrix Zero survivors" Chakotay shouted to those gathered.

"We can't just squeeze aboard Voyager?" someone called out. It was one of the ex-Borg drones that Chakotay and Annika didn't recognize, although it was obvious he wasn't being serious.

"I'm sick of space," another said. "I'd be happy to stay here on this planet."

"There's not enough space on Voyager, and so most will be staying here on the planet," Chakotay answered. "And with the possibility of the Kazon arriving, we need something that is both protected and defensible. Neelix has some requests and requirements that you should take a look at as well. You all have the imagery we took from orbit with possibilities marked. Our job is to assess these areas visually and make our recommendations to the Captain."

"Although we didn't detect any remnant indigenous population," Annika added, "look for evidence of more recent occupation and be prepared for possible contact if indeed a small population exists."

A number of those gathered were examining PADDs that contained the pertinent information. There was not much more that needed to be said, and time was of the essence, so Chakotay pressed forward. "So here's the plan," he continued. "We divide into three groups, one group on each of the shuttlecraft surveying a different location along the perimeter of the nearby ruined city. Each group will have nine members and will subdivide into three groups of three to conduct the survey." He consulted a PADD he was holding. "Annika, Marina and I will form one of those three-person groups on the _Tereshkova_. Those of you assigned to our unit start assembling over here to the right." He motioned to a location near the _Tereshkova_ 's open hatch. "Laura, Siral and Cathal, you will be the primary three-person group on the _Cochrane_. If you're in that unit, make your way there." He motioned to the shuttlecraft to his left. "Finally, I'd like…" he again glanced down at the PADD. "Bill, Ka… Kasinix, and Bleavilian Cor to be the primary three-person group on the _Ride_." Chakotay shook his head and frowned. So many new people. _I think I just butchered their names._

 _You're doing fine._

He motioned to the shuttle behind him. "The _Ride_ will take the northern portion of the crater, the _Cochrane_ the eastern portion, and the _Tereshkova_ the southern portion. Document what you find and report back here when complete. We'll reconvene this evening to prioritize the best sites."

Everyone nodded and started making their way to the various shuttlecraft. "What's with breaking everything down in threes?" Lieutenant William Chapman asked as he passed Chakotay on his way to the _Ride_.

"Yeah," Crewman Marina Jor said with a wink. She and Annika were still standing beside Chakotay. "I think I know what's going on. In the _Tereshkova_ , can I go by the code name Three of Nine?"

Chakotay hesitated. Had he really just divided the groups according to standard Borg units and specifications?

Siral was close by and nodded, as if reading his mind. "Division of groups into powers of three is a common Borg practice," he said. "Although I'm not fond of the Borg or their methods, this particular arrangement is logical and appropriate in this case."

Chakotay shook his head. It had been unconscious on his part. He turned to Annika and she raised an eyebrow.

Marina now laughed outright and slapped him on the back. "Oh, come on Chakotay. You could be One of Nine of the _Tereshkova_ if you'd like."

"Well, actually he'd be Two of Nine," Annika said and winked.

"No thank you," Chakotay responded with a smile and nudged both Marina and Annika towards the _Tereshkova_. The rest of his group was getting into the shuttlecraft and he moved to follow. "We'll be using our own names." He moved to the front of the shuttle and then sat down in the pilot's seat and Annika sat beside him. They both then swiveled their seats to the back to face the rest of the group. Four of the others were already seated in the shuttle's remaining seats, two on each side, and the remaining three were standing in the middle. It would be a crowded, yet short ride to the survey site. "Speaking of names, before we get started, we should perhaps quickly introduce ourselves to each other."

"Designations might be easier," one of the Unimatrix Zero survivors said. It was unclear if he was being serious or sarcastic, although he did grimace afterward, which might be something akin to a smile for his species.

Chakotay shook his head. "Possibly, but we'll be using our names," he repeated. "As you probably all know, I'm Commander Chakotay serving as…" He hesitated. He hadn't officially been reinstated by the Captain, although at this point it didn't really matter. "Serving as Captain Janeway's First Officer for the past three years. I'm human, from an Earth colony in the Alpha Quadrant." He turned to Annika.

"Annika Hansen. Formerly a Borg drone, I was assimilated at age six. I am also from an Earth colony world, similar to Chakotay."

Marina was next to Annika and continued. "Marina Jor. Half human and half Betazoid, another Alpha Quadrant species. I was on Chakotay's Maquis raider until we were… integrated into Voyager's crew three years ago." She smiled self-consciously, having almost said assimilated. It was still unclear to her how that would have gone over with this group. She shrugged and then turned to the person next to her.

"Aral," the alien said. He had a hairless head and green mottled skin. "A Suliban assimilated about three years ago. Alpha Quadrant as well." He gestured to Annika. "I've heard about you, in Unimatrix Zero, but we have never met."

Annika nodded. She had been notionally aware of all the Alpha Quadrant inhabitants of Unimatrix Zero, including Aral, due to their relative rarity.

"Sassimal," the next said. Humanoid, as all the others were, with dark brown skin and prominent ridges over his eyes. "Well, Sassimal Viangus Marichek, to use my full name. You can call me Sass. I'm Verundi. Here, well, I'm not sure. But near here, I think, in the Delta Quadrant." He scrunched his face and closed his eyes. "Eight years…" he added uncertainly. "I've lost eight years." He then frowned. "I don't know any of you."

"Merivor," the next in line, a slight female with a musical voice, said. She appeared to have short fine hair over all her exposed skin, almost like a pelt. In appearance, she reminded Chakotay of a cat. "My homeworld was assimilated three years ago by the Borg. If we're in the Ocampan system, I've heard of it. It was about twenty light years from my homeworld."

"Klank," the next alien said. He was heavy set with his arms crossed. His most striking feature a single cranial ridge that extended from the bridge of his nose to the top of his head. "Still a bit overwhelmed," he added, and then turned to the one next to him, evidently finished with his brief introduction.

The next was a Voyager crewmember in uniform. He shrugged. "The only original Star Fleet crew here on this pointless survey in this cursed trek through the stars," he said with a scowl. "Mortimer Harren from Earth. Not a colony world mind you, but the real McCoy. I thought I'd get my Star Fleet deep space duty taken care of while finishing the proof of my cosmological theories in a meaningless and mindless job, but have been stuck here with the rest of you ever since."

He was directing his comments primarily to Chakotay. His unhappiness was palatable.

 _I'm surprised he volunteered._

 _I'm surprised too. We haven't seen much of him in the past three years, to tell you the truth._

"We're glad to have you here Mister Harren," Chakotay said and turned to the final person aboard who was sitting just in front of him to cut off anything else Harren might have to say.

"You can call me Zan," she said. "I can't remember much of life before the Borg and Unimatrix Zero. I was very young when assimilated. Like you Annika." She turned to Annika and smiled tentatively. "No one I've met knows of my species."

Indeed, neither Annika or Chakotay knew either, other than Species 7418. It was odd, considering that through the Borg they should have some knowledge. Annika couldn't help but notice that it didn't appear Zan had any remaining Borg implants. None of the survivors aboard had any implants exposed, except her.

 _Perhaps the Doctor is making progress and will be able to help you some more._

 _Perhaps. We should also examine the Borg data nodes in Cargo Bay Two._

 _We might even find information about this planet and when it was assimilated._

Chakotay clapped his hands together. In the short time they had been talking, the _Ride_ and _Cochrane_ had already taken off, so it was time for them to get going too. "Okay then. Let's make our way to the survey site." Again, he and Annika swiveled their chairs in unison to face forward. Annika closed the switch to seal the hatch and cycled the thrusters to bring them online while Chakotay prepared for lift off. In a few seconds, they moved the shuttlecraft forward and then started cruising over the surface towards the ocean about seventeen kilometers to the west. Ahead of them, they could see the circular bay where the city had once been and angled the _Tereshkova_ to the south to a point about two kilometers from the coast and near the cliffs overlooking the bay. The bay itself was about ten kilometers in diameter. The entire flight took less than ten minutes.

The nine of them filed out of the shuttle and gathered in a clearing. Chakotay had landed the shuttle on what must have been one of the roads leading away from the city center. The road ended abruptly about a hundred meters to the north at the edge of the crater. Near the edge were a number of abandoned vehicles, mostly what appeared to be similar to four-wheeled automobiles from Earth's early to mid-twenty-first century. Nominally, they seemed to have already separated in their three groups. Chakotay and Annika were amused at Harren's expression as he seemed to be paired with Zan and Merivor. Chakotay pointed back to the east. "Aral, Sass, and Klank. Why don't you move out in that direction. There's a possible site marked on the map about four kilometers from here and other possibilities you can check on your way back. We're looking for cover, defensibility, and suitability of the soil for agriculture. Annika, Marina and I will head to the coast." He motioned in the opposite direction. "Mortimer, Zan and Merivor, there are several possible locations in this general area. Stay relatively close to the shuttlecraft and spiral out to survey the entire area. We'll all meet back here before dark, so we have about six hours."

Everyone acknowledged their assignments and moved out. The area was thinly forested, and so travel across the terrain was relatively easy. To the east, the bare hills were visible that gave way to the inland dessert where Voyager had landed. To the west, in the direction they were headed, the land sloped downward and the forest grew thicker and greener. After a short time they came to another road that generally paralleled their path. Along the road they came to an abandoned vehicle, so they stopped to take a look.

"Tom would love this," Annika commented. Inside, the vehicle had seats for four people. In one of the front seats were some levers and pedals that evidently were there to pilot it down the road. Despite its age, perhaps fifty to one hundred years, it appeared to be in good order.

"I bet we could get this running again," Chakotay replied peering inside. "It might be interesting and would make our traveling easier."

Marina looked down the road to where it veered to the right and seemed to fall off into the nothingness of the crater. "I think I'll pass," she said with a wink.

Annika had taken out her tricorder and was scanning the vehicle. "Internal combustion engine," she reported. "It runs on a petroleum-based fuel, and there is some still left within the tanks. We would need a source of power to initiate the combustion, however."

"We could bring the power supply from the shuttlecraft," Chakotay suggested, again sounding enthusiastic about the prospect.

Marina had already taken several steps away. "Come on now, we still have a ways to go," she called back. "We're here to survey the area, remember?"

Annika closed her tricorder and she and Chakotay followed.

"I suspect initially there were many survivors of the Borg attack," Annika remarked when they caught up. "It's possible, however, no one survived the ensuing disease and chaos that followed."

Marina shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that," she finally said and looked about. "I have this feeling we're not alone on this world."

"Are you sensing a presence?" Chakotay asked. Marina was half-Betazoid, after all, and he had grown to trust her intuition and feelings over the years. It had served them well during their time in the Maquis.

Marina now shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but I do feel unsettled."

They left the road and continued west and down towards the coast, taking holo-images of possible settlement locations and sampling the soil along the way. In general, the entire area was suitable. Not necessarily defensible if the Kazon attacked, but at least far better than out in the open in the desert.

"Are we really going to leave these people here on the planet while we head back to the Alpha Quadrant?" Marina asked during a time they were walking between survey locations. It was obviously something on her mind. "Has the Captain said anything?"

"Not to us," Chakotay replied. "With everything that's been going on, she's been preoccupied."

"Of course she's still adjusting to us," Annika added, and then clarified by pointing to herself. "I mean, to me."

Marina was looking up at the sky, but the crescent of Ocampa was obscured by clouds. "Can you believe we're back where we started? I'm sure some of the Unimatrix Zero survivors would want to go with Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant." She returned to looking at the path in front of them. "I imagine there might be some of us from Voyager who would also rather stay here."

"Do you want to stay?" Annika asked Marina.

Marina shrugged and looked back up at the sky. "Like that one person said back near Voyager. I think I'm getting sick of being out in space."

Chakotay and Annika glanced at each other.

 _Would we want to go or stay?_

 _I'm not sure._

They arrived at the coast in the late afternoon. The ocean extended out before them to the hazy horizon and their vantage point offered an expansive view to both the north and south. Each of them slipped off their packs and took a drink from their water flask and had something to eat. The ruins of what must have been a dwelling of some sort stood nearby, overgrown with the broad-leafed native vegetation of the area. Marina peered over the bluff to the broad beach fifty or so meters below. Large waves washed up periodically along the shore diagonally from the south. "Looks beautiful," she remarked.

"This must have been this house's yard," Chakotay remarked. They were in a clearing near the ruins of the dwelling with patches of bare stone and short grass.

Marina looked towards the sun and lifted her hand up to gauge the distance to the horizon. "We should start heading back to the landing site," she said. "We can move south a bit and swing up along a different path to survey those other sites."

Chakotay nodded. "We'll take another minute here and then head back," he said and took a final drink from his flask before packing it away and slinging the pack back on his shoulders. He looked about and spotted Annika standing by the bluff. She had wandered off and was overlooking the ocean. The sun was now behind a line of clouds near the horizon, rays extending out on either side. A trail led down to the beach off to the left where Annika stood, and to the right it opened up to an expansive view to the crater bay and the north. Chakotay stepped up to her and placed his arm around her waist. Something both of them had been thinking about.

"This is where it should be," Annika said and turned to face Chakotay. Her head was framed by the glow of the sunlit clouds behind her. Chakotay was struck by her beauty, despite the Borg implant above her eye. Curiously, he couldn't quite single out her thoughts from the cascade of thoughts and images flowing and swirling in their minds.

"This is where _what_ should be?" Chakotay finally asked.

"Our Green Gables."

#

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you LeelaCullen and Cheshire Cheese for your reviews of previous chapters (and of course scifiromance and Jenndifurry as well). I'm thinking about three or four more chapters to go.


	8. Trouble

Chapter 8 – Trouble

Tom Paris and Chakotay were both elbow deep inside the engine of a primitive vehicle and had been for the past hour, only occasionally emerging to adjust one of the lights beaming in or to exchange a tool. That didn't stop them, however, from being part of the ongoing conversation. With them were B'Elanna Torres and Annika Hansen. The four of them were on a stretch of road near the crater bay from which the alien city had been scooped up by the Borg a half century before. It was a sunny mid-afternoon with a pleasant temperature of about 20 degrees and high clouds drifting lazily by. A hundred meters or so away, a number of others, mostly Unimatrix Zero survivors, were constructing shelters beside an outcropping of rocks.

"So the Doctor's mobile emitter is from the future," Annika stated. She was sitting in one of the front seats of the vehicle with the door open and her feet outside and touching the ground tracing circles with the toe of her boot. Although she knew the answer to her question, the back and forth between them all was enjoyable.

"But ironically, we obtained it in the past," Tom chimed in. "Back in the late twentieth century. Interesting time in Earth's history."

"There were vehicles very much like this there," Chakotay added. "We even rode in one."

Annika shook her head slightly. Time travel, and the two of them hadn't even looked up from their work.

"Henry Starling," B'Elanna spat. "That was that idiot's name." B'Elanna was pacing about the area, but stopped. "I've been trying to remember his name for the past several minutes, but couldn't until just now."

"He was the captain of the time ship?" Annika asked, but then shook her head again. "No. I remember. Captain Braxton was the time ship captain."

"Another piece of work," B'Elanna said under her breath. She looked over at the buildings being constructed nearby as part of one of the proposed settlements. The lines of small structures that would serve as living quarters and a larger common building were taking shape. This particular settlement would house about five hundred. She put her hands on her hips.

"Relax B'Elanna," Tom said, again without looking up from what he was doing. He had heard her stop and could perhaps now sense her frustration.

B'Elanna huffed. "Easy for you to say. This relaxing is all fine and good, but I should be back on _Voyager_ ," she said. "There's too much to do."

"The Captain ordered all of us to take four hours of leisure time," Annika replied.

"So here we are," Tom concluded, as if completing a mathematical proof.

It was true they had all been busy for days now with little rest. It had been an order from the Captain, although probably precipitated at the recommendation of the Doctor. Once the bulk of the Unimatrix Zero survivors had been taken care of, the Doctor was making sure everyone took some time off in shifts. Annika could see the logic of the order, although B'Elanna was right that there was still much to do.

Long range sensors detected Kazon vessels on the outskirts of the system and preparations were being made for _Voyager_ to lift off and enter orbit. Although they had sent some probes to Ocampa to ensure there were no Kazon on the surface, they had not yet sent a shuttle to investigate their nearest neighbor. Plans were in the works to pay a visit and try and locate Kes. After surveying the area, six locations had been chosen to start building the settlements for the Unimatrix Zero survivors, and the building material needed to be replicated and transported via shuttle. All four were working round the clock. The necessary infrastructure to care and feed for everyone also had to be fabricated – medical facilities, greenhouses, hydroponics structures, wells and irrigation, sanitation. This list was long, but so also were the number of workers. Most of the Unimatrix Zero survivors were fully recovered and eager to work with only a handful still under the Doctor's care. Annika glanced out at the nearby settlement to gauge the progress, and then through a gap between the raised hood and the vehicles engine at Chakotay and Tom. Attempting to reanimate this ancient vehicle from the planet's past inhabitants had been Tom's idea, but Chakotay was all in too. It was fun to see their excitement. Just sitting and chatting and thinking as they worked was also very… tranquil. A state of mind Annika wasn't yet used to.

B'Elanna turned to face the front of the vehicle where Tom and Chakotay were working, her hands still on her hips. She shook her head and finally smiled. "Do you two really think you're going to get this piece of junk running again?"

"It's the best one we've found so far," Tom replied.

"We're close," Chakotay added. He finally pulled himself out from under the hood of the vehicle, as if he was coming up for air. "It's actually in fairly good shape, all things considered."

Tom stood up too and stretched his back, wiping a bit of grease on his shirt. There was also a smear on his cheek, but he didn't seem to mind or notice. "All she needs is a bit of tender loving care," he said wistfully. "That, and some petroleum and a new charge."

"We have that ready to go," Annika said and patted the fuel can and power pack they had brought with them on the seat next to her.

"I'm not so sure," B'Elanna replied with a chuckle.

"Won't you two be surprised then when Chakotay and I drive up to _Voyager_ in this jalopy? Maybe even later today."

"What did you call it?" B'Elanna asked, a bit bemused.

"A jalopy," Tom said. He then shrugged. "An old automobile."

Annika was about to comment when her comm badge chimed. It took her a second to recognize what it was and then sat up straight. The others had also stopped and were looking in her direction. She touched her badge. "Crewman Hansen," she responded.

" _Annika, this is the Doctor. At your convenience, could you stop by sickbay? I would like to talk to you about your remaining Borg implants_."

"Is there a problem Doctor?"

" _Not at all_."

Annika turned her head to meet Chakotay's eyes. The others had been listening in on the conversation. Chakotay shrugged. "We have time right now if that would be alright," she finally said.

" _That would be lovely. I will see you shortly_."

The connection ended. "What's that all about?" Chakotay wondered aloud.

Her Borg implants. Perhaps the Doctor had discovered a way to safely remove and replace additional components. All the copies of the Doctor that had been running for the better part of a week had been turned off with their memories and experience subsumed back into the Doctor's program. He was now working in _Voyager_ 's sickbay with the most intransigent cases. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to limit her time spent in a Borg alcove? It would mean more time she could spend with Chakotay. "Let's go find out," Annika said with growing anticipation and stepped out of the vehicle. She moved around the front to stand next to Chakotay.

"You're taking away my assistant?" Tom complained.

"Assistant?" Chakotay questioned with mock disgust. He placed down the tool he was holding onto the edge of the vehicle. "I thought I was the ranking officer and supervisor here."

Tom shook his head emphatically. "Oh no. Here or anywhere else, working on ancient or obsolete technology, I'm in charge."

Annika simply shrugged and then glanced towards B'Elanna with a smile. "I think B'Elanna has been itching to take over for Chakotay. She's been pacing around waiting for something to do."

Tom turned to B'Elanna. "What do you say, B'Elanna? Interested in taking over as my assistant in getting this jalopy driving the roads again?"

"Hardly," B'Elanna replied, but pushed up her sleeves and stepped towards the vehicle to take a closer look.

Tom folded his arms and turned back to look himself, a wide grin on his face. "We'll let you know how it goes," he said over his shoulder.

It occurred to Annika that they might have more fun just the two of them anyway. She touched her comm badge to open up a link to _Voyager_ 's network. "Crewman Hansen to transporter room one."

In a moment and nearly effortlessly, the correct connection was made. " _Go ahead_."

"Two to beam directly to sickbay."

" _Acknowledged_ ," the transporter chief responded, and a half second later, they dematerialized from the abandoned road near the ruined city and rematerialized near the entrance and inside sickbay. Five of the biobeds still contained patients and the Doctor looked up from one of them when the transport was complete.

"That was quick," the Doctor said and moved up to them. He appeared to be in a good mood which was encouraging.

"You mentioned wanting to talk to us about my Borg implants," Annika replied.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. As you might imagine, I've gained a lot of experience in the past week regarding the removal of Borg technology. More importantly, however, I was also able to consult with one of the Unimatrix Zero survivors, a Viddian doctor, who has also been helping out tremendously."

Annika raised an eyebrow and turned to Chakotay and then back again. She knew all about the Viddians, and could particularly recall Chakotay's memory of them as well. Although she wanted to hear more about her Borg implants, another question entered their minds. "What about the Phage?"

"Doctor Fas doesn't appear to be infected," the Doctor responded. The Doctor appeared thoughtful. "It might be due to his assimilation into the Borg, or perhaps genetic. I've agreed to help him research those possibilities, although he's the only Viddian amongst the survivors so our inquiry might be limited."

"What does this have to do with my Borg implants?"

The Doctor smiled. "I was getting to that. It turns out, Doctor Fas and I believe we can use a Viddian technique to replicate replacement muscle and bone as we transport out the Borg components. Even a replacement for your missing eye and optic nerve is possible. We've constructed the necessary equipment and are ready to begin whenever you are. I've already obtained the Captain's permission."

Annika and Chakotay exchanged a quick look. The news was better than either of them had anticipated. "We're ready right now Doctor," Annika replied.

The Doctor clasped his hands together. "Excellent. I'll contact Doctor Fas immediately."

"How much more of my Borg implants will you be able to remove?" Annika asked. She felt a rush of excitement, although was successful in not relaying this in her voice in case the answer wasn't exactly what they hoped for.

The Doctor's smile widened. "All of them."

#

Annika's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on a biobed and above her were Chakotay, the Doctor, and Doctor Fas. She had met Fas earlier before the start of the procedure, a Viddian doctor who was working with the Doctor on the remaining Unimatrix Zero patients. The Viddian technique of using transporter and cloning technology simultaneously was proving invaluable on the most difficult cases, including her own.

"How do you feel?" Doctor Fas asked. He was holding an instrument above her that almost looked like a weapon, and then withdrew it when her eyes fell on the devise. Everything appeared different, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. The colors were perhaps different. Both muted and vibrant at the same time.

Annika blinked her eyes several times. "A little lightheaded," she finally replied. Her throat felt dry.

Doctor Fas nodded and turned to Chakotay and the Doctor with a smile and then back to Annika. "Understandable. The anesthesia will completely wear off within the hour. You'll be happy to know the operation went smoothly and without any trouble."

"That's good to hear," Chakotay said.

Doctor Fas placed his hand on Annika's shoulder. "You're free to go."

"It's all done?" Annika asked incredulous. Chakotay had moved forward and was helping her sit up. Her muscles felt stiff and there was a dull ache in her stomach.

Doctor Fas smiled again. "Yes, yes. Of course. You're as good as new."

Both doctors moved off to another biobed, consulting something on Doctor Las's instrument, and Chakotay remained. He handed her a flask of water and she took a long sip. It was cool and refreshing. All her senses appeared heightened somewhat. "How long?" Annika asked.

Chakotay shrugged. "Only about two hours," he replied. "I was here the entire time. They didn't even have to make an incision. All the remaining Borg devices were simply transported away. Probably to that pile of discards we have outside _Voyager_."

Suddenly Annika realized what was different, at least with her vision. She was seeing out of two human eyes. No longer was her brain integrating the human and Borg view. The precision and acuity were gone, but replaced by something more profound. She closed one eye and then the other, both functioning perfectly. She then reached her hand up to touch Chakotay's cheek, and while doing so turned it to notice the Borg lattice that had once ordained her appendage was also gone. She tried to say something, but her voice caught in her throat with emotion. Chakotay reached up and clasped her hand in both of his.

"I know," he said softly. He then took one of his hands and traced about her left eye. She felt his fingertips about the spot where her ocular implant had once been. Although some of her muscles felt stiff, she realized the pain was gone from the implants in her arms and legs. The Borg metallic structures had been replaced by bone. The Borg actuators by muscle. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Every part of her body felt new and released. No more regenerating. No more adjustments to her Borg components. No more fear.

Annika opened her eyes and looked into Chakotay's with her own. Her own two human eyes. "I didn't realize it would feel this way," she whispered. She suddenly felt apprehensive. The removal of her cortical node had also affected her brain function. Had the operation severed her link with Chakotay? The link had been a nuisance at first, to be sure, but she had grown used to it. They had grown used to it.

 _I'm still here._

Annika relaxed. Curious she should be affected so deeply.

Chakotay nodded. He knew exactly how she felt. He then motioned towards the sickbay doors. "Let's get you something to eat," he said. Of course, that was what she was feeling. "Also, there are some things that happened during your surgery and I want to bring you up to date."

Annika swung her legs to the side and slid off the biobed, happy that the new muscles in her legs responded with no trouble. "The Kazon," she prompted, as they moved towards the door.

"The long range probe confirmed Tuvok's suspicions," Chakotay replied. "They are massing forces on the outskirts of the system. We've identified ships from three different Kazon sects."

Annika raised an eyebrow. "How many?"

"Twenty eight so far. They appear to be assembling an overwhelming force before they come to confront us." It was unusual for the sects to cooperate. Perhaps they could use that to their advantage if a conflict started. They both stepped into a turbolift and turned to face forward. "Deck six," Chakotay said, and the doors slide shut.

"What are Tuvok's projections?" Annika asked.

Chakotay shrugged. "He's thinking we have another twenty-four to forty-eight hours before they make a move, and then another eight to twelve hours after that before the armada reaches the planet."

They both knew they couldn't evacuate everyone. _Voyager_ was simply not big enough to accommodate all the Unimatrix Zero survivors. And from what they knew of Captain Janeway, she was not about to abandon them to the mercy of the Kazon. If fighting began, they would face daunting odds. _Voyager_ was more powerful and maneuverable than any of the Kazon vessels, but the Kazon could easily overwhelm them as they had almost done three years before near the Caretaker's array. In that time, however, _Voyager_ 's systems had been enhanced somewhat, most recently with Borg technology. The turbolift doors swished open and they both stepped out into the corridor and turned towards the mess hall. It was more crowded on this deck, and they had to weave through a few groups of people.

"There's something else," Annika prompted again when they were next to each other in a less crowded area.

"Our plan of taking a shuttle to Ocampa," Chakotay replied. "The Captain wants to do that sooner rather than later. Before the Kazon arrive. A single shuttle with a small crew. She wants the two of us to lead the mission."

Now Annika nodded. That made perfect sense. "The connection we had with Kes," she said. "The Captain believes that perhaps we could reestablish it."

"Precisely."

They had reached the mess hall and entered. It was as crowded as in the corridor with both _Voyager_ crew and Unimatrix Zero survivors. Animated conversations were going on throughout the room. They made their way to where Neelix stood behind a counter spooning out large portions of thick stew. "Isn't it exhilarating Commander," Neelix said cheerily as he handed each of them a bowl. "So many new faces."

Chakotay glanced about the room. "Are there any empty seats?" he asked aloud.

"Good luck with that," Neelix responded with a laugh, and turned to someone queuing up to get seconds. Chakotay looked again and indeed, many were eating while standing about.

"Right here Commander," Crewman Tal said. Both she and Crewman Tefler stood and motioned for he and Annika to take their seats. "We were just finishing up." They picked up their bowls and stepped to the side.

Annika sat before Chakotay could protest, and then Chakotay followed suit. "Thank you," he said. Billy and Celes both smiled and then moved towards the replicators to recycle their bowls and utensils.

Both Annika and Chakotay started in with the stew. "Not too bad," Annika remarked between spoonfuls. Obviously, she had been hungry.

Chakotay winked. "Were your taste buds altered by the surgery too?" he joked. Although, considering past mess hall options, the vegetable stew was actually pretty good.

In fact, Annika did feel her taste had been altered somewhat. She decided, however, to ignore Chakotay's comment. "I think we should take Marina as well," Annika said returning to the subject of taking a shuttle to Ocampa. "Her telepathic abilities might come in handy."

Chakotay nodded as he swallowed another spoonful. "I concur," he then replied. "We'll limit it to just the three of us since I envision it will take some time and work to make our way through the tunnels to the underground settlement." He took another spoonful. "Marina can also serve as our pilot and I'll be her back-up."

Annika raised an eyebrow. Marina had spoken of Chakotay's streak of bad luck with shuttles. She smiled inwardly and tried not to think about it too much such that Chakotay would notice.

#

Ocampa loomed ahead of them, its barren surface a kaleidoscope of tans and browns. Any water that had once been on the world was subterranean, the largest reservoir now part of the Ocampan settlement. The trip over in the shuttlecraft _Tereshkova_ had taken less than twenty minutes, the two planets in a relatively close orbit about each other. "Should we enter orbit first, or just head straight for the known settlement?" Marina asked.

"The settlement," Chakotay answered. "We're going to have to make this quick." Although the Kazon had yet to make their move, Chakotay wanted to complete their survey and be back on _Voyager_ well before then. _Voyager_ 's departure from the surface was planned for the next day. The weapons and shields on the other shuttlecraft were being strengthened as they had been done on the _Tereshkova_ earlier.

Marina nodded and adjusted the shuttle's trajectory accordingly. The coordinates where _Voyager_ had first encountered the Kazon and Ocampa were in the shuttle's navigation system. They passed through the thin atmosphere without too much trouble and leveled off. The shuttle was approaching a group of mountains, under which was the Ocampan settlement built by the Caretaker when he had inadvertently destroyed the environment on the surface. The settlement was surrounded by a force field, but there had been gaps. Chakotay was hoping they would be able to exploit those gaps yet again, re-enter the settlement and perhaps track down Kes. What Kes could do for them was unknown.

"Put it down near that opening," Chakotay said pointing forward and slightly to the right as they neared the programed landing coordinates. "In the middle of that area to the north. That's where we emerged after escaping from the city."

Marina nodded. "I see it." She took manual control and circled the shuttle around and landed about twenty meters from the fissure. The land for hundreds of meters in all directions was flat and barran. The rear hatch of the shuttle was opened even before the engines fully powered down. Chakotay picked up some climbing gear and the three of them got out and walked up to the crevice and looked inside. It looked pretty much as they had left it three years before. The sky was cloudless and it was hot and dry. Annika took out a tricorder and began scanning the area.

"This hole leads to a series of tunnels," Chakotay explained as he pushed an anchor into the ground. The anchor was attached to a rope and he tossed the other end down into the hole. "The tunnels go for about a kilometer or so. There might be some difficult areas, but we'll be able to get into the city from here." He slung the rest of the gear over his shoulder.

"Unlikely," Annika said bluntly.

Chakotay and Marina both turned to her. "This is precisely where we came out," Chakotay retorted, a bit taken aback. "It shouldn't be too hard to retrace our tracks, although there might be some difficult passages due to shifting when the Caretaker sealed the energy conduits."

"I do not doubt your account," Annika replied. "That is not what I was implying. According to these sensor readings, the force field you spoke of has been strengthened and fortified. At its current level, even a photon torpedo wouldn't put a dent in it. I'm not reading any sign of gaps."

"Could the Ocampans have fixed the force field?" Marina asked.

Chakotay shook his head and stepped over to Annika. She held up the tricorder and Chakotay examined the readings for himself. "Unlikely," he finally said, answering Marina's question but unconsciously repeating the word Annika had said a few moments before. "I'm not sure they understood the workings of any of their systems. They were completely dependent on the Caretaker and what he provided."

Annika continued to scan with the tricorder and turned her attention to the nearby mountains. "We could use the shuttle's sensors to map out the extent of the new force field," she suggested. "Perhaps we could detect a weakness from another direction."

"This is not what we expected," Chakotay said, stating the obvious. He was pulling up the rope he had just positioned and undid the anchor. "We're not going to have a whole lot of time, but I suppose we have little choice." Both he and Annika turned to return to the shuttle.

Marina had been quiet. "Wait," she said to stop them. They turned back.

"What is it?" Annika asked.

"Something," Marina replied. She closed her eyes as if she were trying to listen to something very faint. She was apparently sensing something with her Betazoid telepathy. They all stood still for a short time.

"What is it?" Chakotay finally asked again.

"I feel a presence," Marina replied. "Something powerful. It's hard to pinpoint a location."

"Kes?" Annika suggested.

Marina frowned. "I don't think so," she finally said. She hadn't known Kes very well on _Voyager_ , but was at least familiar with her mental presence. This was something else entirely. "But you know what..." She suddenly looked up towards the shuttle. Both Annika and Chakotay followed her gaze. Standing in the open hatch was Kes. She was frantically motioning for them to come to her. Perhaps it had been Kes after all, but where had she come from? They all immediately moved quickly back to the shuttle.

"You must leave!" Kes said in a loud whisper when they got close. Her eyes were wide and frantic.

"What's going on?" Chakotay asked.

"There's no time," Kes responded. "I'm not supposed to warn you. I'm not supposed to interfere. You must get back to _Voyager_ as soon as you can."

"What do you mean you're not supposed to warn us?" Annika asked. Kes was pushing them all inside the shuttle. When they were inside, she turned to the controls and activating the hatch sequence. It started to close, but couldn't go fast enough for Kes. "What do you mean Kes?" Annika asked again.

"I can't tell you anything more," Kes replied and then motioned to the controls in the front of the shuttle, attempting to hurry them up. She turned to Chakotay. "Commander, trust me. You have little time. You must get back to _Voyager_ before they arrive."

Chakotay motioned for Marina to go to the pilot's seat. "Get us into orbit," he said and then turned back to Kes. He gestured for the two of them to sit down in the back of the shuttle. He took one of the seats and Annika followed suit, but Kes remained standing. "Kes, please tell us what's going on. You've been gone from _Voyager_ for over a week now. And here we are, transported back to Ocampa."

"I know, I know," Kes replied shaking her head. "Believe me, it was not my intention. I have so much to learn. So much… power." She closed her eyes and then started shaking her head again. "It's too late. You're not going to make it."

"The Kazon are hours away," Chakotay replied, attempting to calm her down. "We can easily make it back before they reach us. There's no need to worry." He began to wonder, however, if the Kazon's capabilities had improved dramatically in the past three years.

Kes frowned. She appeared to be deciding something. "Not the Kazon," she finally said. "And you do need to worry. I'm sorry I can't do more." She closed her eyes again, but this time almost immediately the inside of the shuttle was bathed in white light. Before Chakotay could protest, he found himself back on _Voyager_ 's bridge. He looked about. Annika and Marina were standing on either side of him. They were all in front of the main view screen.

With _Voyager_ still on the planet's surface, the bridge was minimally manned. Ensign Kim glanced up from his bridge station and did a double take. "Commander?" Ensign Kim said perplexed. "How did you get here?" The few others on the bridge were now also looking at them wide-eyed.

Chakotay touched his comm badge. "Captain Janeway and senior officers to the bridge," he said and started moving towards Ensign Kim's sensor station.

" _Chakotay_?" Janeway asked. " _Why aren't you on Ocampa_?"

"I'll explain when you get here Captain," Chakotay replied and then turned to Kim. "Harry, conduct a sensor sweep of the system." If Kes wasn't talking about the Kazon, then who?

Harry looked down at his instruments and typed in a few commands. After a few seconds, he shook his head slowly. "The Kazon ships are all right where they were a few minutes ago," he said. "Nothing else is in …" he began but was interrupted by an alarm on his panel. He stopped the alarm and typed in more sensor commands. As he was studying the sensor output, the turbolift doors opened and Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok came out.

"What the hell is going on?" Janeway barked.

"We met Kes on Ocampa," Chakotay explained. "She was trying to warn us about something and then transported us back here. I asked Harry to scan the vicinity."

They all turned to face Ensign Kim. Harry looked up from his instruments, his face white. "Ma'am, multiple transwarp conduits are beginning to form in system. Almost right on top of us."

"On screen!" Janeway shouted, and whirled around to look.

Above the planet, from _Voyager_ 's perspective on the surface, seven transwarp exits opened up. Almost immediately, Borg cubes and spheres started to emerge and fan out around the planet. Several took position directly above _Voyager_ 's location. After each had disgorged its contents, the conduits collapsed back into subspace in a muted flash of light. It all happened in only ten seconds or so, and now a half dozen Borg cubes hung in space above them menacingly.

"I count eighty one Borg vessels," Kim said soberly. The group stood in stunned silence for just a moment, and then another sensor sounded on Kim's board. He looked down to assess the source. "We're being hailed Captain."

Janeway sighed heavily. Had the Borg traced the Unimatrix Zero survivors to this planet? Had the Borg come to investigate the sudden appearance of the planet in the Ocampan system much as the Kazon had done? They had tried to prepare, but in the face of such overwhelming force, what chance did they have? She had a million questions but no time left to answer them. "Put it up."

The view on the main screen was replaced by the inside view of one of the Borg vessels. Presently, the Borg queen stepped forward into the light, a grin on her face. Her sickly green skin looked plastic and artificial. "Why Captain Janeway," she cooed. "It's so nice to see you again. And so soon too."


	9. The Ocampa

Chapter 9 – The Ocampa

The Borg Queen eyed those on the bridge coldly. "Cat's got your tongue?" she said to Janeway, choosing an Earth idiom. Janeway couldn't help but think it was to rattle her a bit, knowing the Borg had assimilated humans and much of human knowledge as a result. One of those humans was standing nearby. "You seem surprised to see us?" the Queen continued. "Are we not still allies?"

"The Borg terminated the alliance soon after _Voyager_ defeated those Species 8472 bioships," Captain Janeway replied, putting an emphasis on _Voyager_ and attempting to remain nonplussed. She was also trying to figure out a way out of this predicament, but with such an overwhelming Borg presence now in orbit about the planet, there didn't seem to be any options. And the Queen here in person. In their dealing with the Borg before, it had been through the unseen Collective. She had been vaguely aware of the Queen's existence, of course, but hadn't expected to ever meet. What was the Queen doing here? "How goes the war with Species 8472?"

The Queen smiled. "It's over," she said. "And as you said, thanks to you and your good doctor." Her smile turned slightly downward. "Although we suspect there are some bioships still hiding outside of fluidic space here in our Galaxy. They won't be a problem… to us anyway. We have discovered the secret of the weapon you created. As for our alliance, you are mistaken Kathryn. A simple misunderstanding." Her eyes wandered about the bridge until they settled on Annika. "Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. You are looking… different. How is our liaison to Voyager holding up? You haven't forgotten about us, have you? We haven't forgotten about you."

Annika's skin crawled under the Queen's icy gaze. She had served for the Queen when a drone, and as part of Unimatrix Zero One, many times directly. The thought of her so close again now was repulsive. "I am no longer Borg," Annika replied firmly. "You have no power over me."

"Indeed," the Queen said, more edge to her voice now. "And our scanners indicate there are thousands of our missing drones with you on the planet's surface as well. It was such a mystery and we wondered what had happened to them. We were worried sick. How did they get there? And perhaps more importantly and to the point, how did this planet get here?"

"We're not sure," Janeway replied quickly. Technically correct, as they didn't understand the nature of Kes's new powers, but not fully truthful and transparent either. She had to play along and buy time, although unsure what that time might gain them in the end. It was possible they would all be killed in the very near future, or worse yet, assimilated. As long as they were talking, however, they weren't fighting. "Why are you here?"

"A Borg sentry probe indicated a new planet appearing in this system," the Queen said. She seemed quite comfortable and willing to engage in idle conversation. Perhaps she was buying time and planning something as well. "A great power was also discovered emanating from the other nearby planet soon after. The planet Ocampa, I believe. Don't you have an Ocampan crew member? Kes is her name."

"You're correct," Janeway responded tersely.

"How is the sweet girl doing? May I see her? Perhaps she has an explanation."

"She's not available right now."

The Queen shrugged. "Very well," she continued. "Given our unfortunate experience in recent months with Species 8472, we came to investigate these occurrences ourselves. To assimilate what we needed and… protect the Galaxy if necessary."

"Protect the Galaxy," Janeway repeated with irony.

"Yes," the Queen purred. "Species 8472 wanted to exterminate us all. No telling what the sudden appearance of a new planet and power might signify. And how surprised we were to discover you and our missing drones on the planet in question. I can't imagine it is a coincidence."

"We had landed on this planet when some sort of force transported us back here," Janeway offered. Again the truth, but not all of it. "As for the people on the planet, they are no longer drones. They simply appeared on the planet as well by an unknown means, and we have done our best to help them."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "What is your part in all this Kathryn?" she asked frostily and turned back to Annika. "And what do you know about it?"

Suddenly the transmission ended and Annika was transported off the bridge. Janeway whirled around to face Tuvok who had taken his place at Voyager's security station. "Report!"

"Our shields were ineffective at stopping the transport. Communications were severed at the source."

"Get her back," Janeway ordered.

Tuvok frowned slightly. "There are eighty-one Borg vessels in orbit about the planet, only thirty-seven are visible to our sensors from our location on the planet's surface. All vessels have raised their shields."

Chakotay had moved next to Tuvok and was studying the board as well. He touched his comm badge. "Transporter room one, reroute transporter controls to the bridge security station."

" _Aye sir_ "

"Can you find her Chakotay?" Janeway asked, stepping closer.

Chakotay closed his eyes, as if he was listening to something the rest couldn't hear. "I know exactly where she is," he finally said. "I think we can compensate for the Borg shields, but if our shields are ineffective at blocking their transports, we'll have to be ready."

Janeway nodded crisply and glanced over at the security member stationed close to the turbo lift doors. He nodded back and went to a locker towards the back of the bridge and opened it. He took out several phasers and started distributing them to bridge personnel. She touched her comm badge. "All hands, this is the Captain. Battle Stations. Arm yourselves and prepare to be boarded."

"We're talking to the Queen," Chakotay mumbled, his eyes still closed. "She's interested in Kes and the Ocampa. We're not answering her questions satisfactorily. Her drones are approaching us."

"If you can transport, do it now," Janeway said.

Chakotay opened his eyes and started working the controls. "Transport in progress," he said. Immediately after, Annika rematerialized in front of the security station next to Janeway. Annika looked about quickly and then turned to the Captain. "They're coming!" she said.

"Multiple transports in…" Tuvok began but stopped abruptly.

Janeway looked about the bridge, but no drones materialized. She turned back around to face Tuvok. "What happened?"

"The transports are being blocked," Tuvok said. "Fascinating. I registered a power buildup in several of the Borg cubes, as if they were initiating a transport, and then they were blocked." He examined his security board further. "I get no further readings."

"What are you implying?"

"Whatever is blocking the Borg transporter is also blocking our sensors," Tuvok replied.

Chakotay had gone down to be next to Annika and they both moved over to Tuvok's station. "Is the source of the blocking field coming from Ocampa?" Chakotay asked.

Tuvok shook his head. "If it were, I would not be able to tell. I don't believe, however, that is the case. The source appears to be coming from this planet."

"Perhaps Kes is helping us after all," Janeway observed. "She might be buying us some time." Janeway began pacing in front of her command chair and then turned back to Chakotay. "While we have this time, let's regroup. Is General Korok still overseeing the settlements?"

"Yes. He was leading the various groups along with the help of his Hirogen friend, Quamal."

She tapped her comm badge. "Janeway to General Korok."

" _Go ahead Captain_."

Janeway nodded, happy to see their own communications on the surface were not being blocked as well. "I'd like you to report to _Voyager_ 's bridge. We have a situation with the Borg."

" _You can see the cubes above us in the sky. I'm already on my way_."

Janeway turned back to Tuvok. "What about the shuttles?"

"They would be no match for the Borg vessels."

"Not up in space, but to cover the settlements if the Borg are able to transport drones to the surface."

Tuvok nodded. "I'll coordinate their movements from here," he said. He looked up to Chakotay. "Commander, where did you land the _Tereshkova_?"

Chakotay glanced sheepishly at Marina and Annika before replying. "Ah… I'm not exactly sure where the shuttle is. Kes transported us here directly while we were in route from Ocampa."

"Not another one," Janeway said, shaking her head.

"I've located it," Tuvok interjected. He was studying his security board and entering in commands. "It was placed back in its berth in the shuttle bay. I will send a crew to it immediately and direct them to start covering the settlements."

Captain Janeway turned towards Ensign Kim's station but was interrupted by a comm signal. " _Crewman O'Donnell to the bridge_."

"Go ahead," Janeway replied.

" _Ma'am. We have a… representative from the indigenous inhabitants of the planet here to speak with you. We're at the landing ramp entrance. Lieutenants Paris and Torres just brought him here in a primitive vehicle_."

"Indigenous inhabitants?" Janeway replied in shock. She looked back and forth between Chakotay and Tuvok who were equally surprised.

" _Yes ma'am_ ," O'Connell replied.

What was that all about? She made a quick decision. "Transport him directly to the bridge."

" _Transporters are offline ma'am. I'll escort him there personally_. _O'Donnell out_."

Janeway turned back towards Chakotay and Tuvok. "Indigenous inhabitants," she repeated.

"We did suspect there might be some survivors from the Borg attack," Chakotay offered. "It's apparent they are able to hide from our sensors."

"There can't be many of them, or I think I would have sensed their presence," Marina interjected.

Janeway placed her hand over her mouth thinking. To mimic the Borg Queen's reasoning, his appearance during this growing crisis couldn't possibly be a coincidence. The inhabitants had been hiding from them until now when the Borg hung in their skies. The turbo lift doors opened and Korok, Tom, B'Elanna, O'Donnell, and the 'indigenous inhabitant' exited onto the bridge.

"Captain," the alien said. "We have little time. If we could augment our power with your warp drive, we might be able to sustain the force field." He was humanoid with a slight resemblance to Bolians, although with a lighter skin. He wore a tan cloak that nearly reached the floor and what looked like sandals on his large feet.

"What do we do?" Janeway asked, deciding to forego introductions. If the planet's inhabitants were the ones behind the force field holding back the Borg, she wasn't about to cause a delay.

"He discussed it with me on our way over," B'Elanna answered instead. "I already have Engineering on it and can throw the switch when you say the word."

"Do it," Janeway ordered.

B'Elanna nodded crisply and touched her comm badge. "You've got a green light Joe. Establish the static warp field and start diverting the power when ready. I'll be right down."

" _Acknowledged_."

B'Elanna went back into the turbo lift without saying another word. Tom glanced at her retreating form, and seeing that Voyager was grounded and didn't really need a pilot at the moment, he tossed something to Chakotay and followed her inside. Chakotay grabbed whatever it was out of the air and examined it. A grooved prong of some sort with an enlarged knob at one end. "The ignition key to our jalopy," Tom explained. "If we get out of this, you've got to take it for a spin." The doors swished shut just as he was finishing.

"Jalopy?" Janeway querried.

"I'll show you later," Chakotay said with a shake of his head. Janeway turned back to face the alien.

"Thank you Captain," the alien said. "It will give us some time."

"No, Thank you..." She held up her hand as if to allow the alien an opportunity to introduce himself properly.

"Rogert," he replied with a slight bow. "We've been monitoring your progress."

"And staying well hidden," Chakotay commented.

Rogert bowed again. "After the Borg devastated our world, we went into hiding. With the subsequent famine and disease that ravaged our world, there were only a few hundred thousand of us left. We were once a civilization of billions. There are now about a half million of us scattered about the globe. If the Borg ever returned, we wanted them to find the planet as they had left it and move on."

"You could have stayed hidden," Janeway said. "The Borg are only after us."

Rogert shrugged. "During the past decades, we have been developing this shield defense as a last resort. When your people became threatened, we never considered not using it. If we didn't, we would be no better than the Borg."

"I hope it will be enough," Janeway replied. "Thank you again."

Rogert shook his head. "Captain," he said, resignation in his voice. "It won't be enough. If the Borg persist, they will find a way through the force field eventually. If we are lucky, however, we can evacuate your people about the globe and go into hiding. Hopefully they will simply take your ship and technology and tire of looking for you and move on."

"Abandon _Voyager_?" Janeway said. She sounded almost insulted. The thought of it was unconscionable.

"Captain, unless you have weapons that are a match for the Borg, you have little choice."

"What of the Kazon?" General Korok put in.

"What of them?" Janeway replied. "They barely have weapons that can match us, let alone the Borg. They were a threat to us simply because of their numbers."

"Percisely," Korak answered. "Perhaps we could draw them in to the fight. Occupy the Borg with their numbers."

"Even a dozen Kazon ships are no match against a single Borg cube," Tuvok observed. "Let alone eighty-one Borg vessels."

"Species 329," Annika chimed in. Everyone turned in her direction. "The Borg determined that the biological and technological distinctiveness of the Kazon was unremarkable and that assimilating them would have detracted from the perfection being pursued."

"They were rejected?" Janeway asked.

"Yes," Annika confirmed.

"It would buy us more time," Korok repeated.

"To what end?" Rogert questioned.

"For this creature, Kes, to return us back to where we came from," Korok replied firmly. "She was responsible for moving this planet a thousand or more light years in a matter of seconds. It only stands to reason she can send us back."

"What do you mean?" Rogert asked, a bit perplexed.

"I'm not sure how we would reach Kes," Janeway commented, addressing what Korok said and not Rogert's question. She turned to Chakotay. "When you encountered her on Ocampa, did she give any indication she was going to help us get the planet back to where it came from?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Quite the contrary," he replied. "She seemed anxious and said she wasn't allowed to interfere."

"Specifically," Annika added, "she said 'I'm not supposed to warn you. I'm not supposed to interfere.'."

"What does that mean?" Korok bellowed.

Janeway rubbed her chin. "Perhaps there's more to the Ocampa than we realize."

Marina stepped forward. "Captain, when we were on the planet, I felt a powerful presence. Something I couldn't pinpoint, and something that definitely wasn't there three years ago when _Voyager_ and the _Val Jean_ were in system."

"The Borg Queen did mention their sentry probe detected a great power emanating from Ocampa soon after our arrival here," Tuvok commented.

Korok moved over to Ensign Kim's station. "Ensign, what is the status of the Kazon vessels?"

Kim shook his head. "The force field is blocking our sensors as well. I can't ascertain the status of anything other than what's in our local vicinity on the planet's surface."

Rogert turned to face them. "Perhaps I can help." He produced a chip from under his cloak. "Here is the rotating frequency algorithm for the force field. If you modulate your sensors accordingly, you'll be able to penetrate the field using a low power beam with no problem."

Kim accepted the chip and started working at the sensor controls. After a few moments, he nodded his head. "I'm getting something," he said. "It appears the Kazon are on the move. They must have used warp inside system for three of their big ships are only minutes away."

"It appears we didn't have to entice them after all," Korok commented.

"What are the Borg doing?"

Kim studied the panel. "Ignoring the Kazon. It appears many of their spheres are testing the perimeter of the planetary force field using their weapons."

Janeway touched her comm badge. "B'Elanna, how's it going down there?"

" _We have a static warp field and the power relay into the force field is stable_."

"Keep us appraised if anything changes." She turned to the rest. "Now what?"

"Evacuation," Rogert persisted.

"Out of the question!" Korok thundered. "We will stand and fight if necessary. Today is a good day to die."

"Captain," Kim interjected nervously. "Something's happening with the Kazon ships."

"Now what?" Janeway grumbled. The situation was escalating, and they were essentially powerless.

"They've targeted three of the Borg cubes and are accelerating rapidly," Kim replied. He looked up suddenly, his eyes wide. "They're on a collision course!"

Janeway glanced forward to the main view screen and then back to Kim. It was also frustrating not being able to see what was going on. Blind and impotent. "Report!" she ordered.

Kim analyzed the sensor results and shook his head slowly. "It all happened so fast," he finally replied. "All three of the Kazon ships were destroyed. Two of the cubes were also destroyed, the other was disabled and is entering the atmosphere."

"Bravo!" Korok cheered.

"The Kazon sacrificed three of their ships?" Chakotay remarked. "That doesn't make sense."

"The ships were apparently minimally manned," Kim reported. He looked up. "They were designed to be used in that way."

"Even so," Chakotay persisted. "The Borg outnumber their ships nearly three to one. What do they hope to gain?"

Kim was looking back down at his sensors. "I'm reading more Kazon vessels arriving at the outskirts of the system."

"The Kazon have given us what we needed without us even asking," Korok said with a grin. "Let us just sit back and watch."

"Ensign," Rogert said. "What is the status of the Borg cube entering the atmosphere?"

Kim paused as he consulted the sensor readouts. "It's in one large mass, but it's beginning to break up," he reported. "It appears the force field is preventing any of the debris from reaching the surface."

Rogert shook his head with concern. "I'm afraid it might mean bad news for us. If the Borg are monitoring the field strength, they will see that is has weakened from the impact. It's possible if they too sacrifice enough of their ships at a single point, they could breach the field. It was a contingency we've always feared. If they notice the weakening of the field, we might be in serious trouble."

"There are _more_ ships entering the system," Kim reported, his eyes darting back and forth between the sensor outputs. "Kazon and… a configuration I can't identify. A hundred or more of them."

"The Kazon have an ally," Janeway observed. "That's why they felt confident enough to take on the Borg."

"Most of the Borg vessels are breaking orbit to engage," Kim continued. He paused and again switched between sensor outputs. "It's a mess. It's hard to fully assess exactly what's going on."

"Captain," Tuvok interrupted. "I've been monitoring the situation from my station as well. It appears multiple ship to ship transports are in progress aboard the Borg vessels remaining in orbit. Nine spheres have been nearly emptied and are positioning themselves directly above our position."

"Can we see them on screen?"

"I believe so," Tuvok replied and entered in the appropriate commands. When complete he looked up towards the main view screen and the rest on the bridge turned to look too. The spheres were lining up, like beads on a string. As they watched, the first sphere in the line broke formation and started to enlarge. "The first sphere is approaching the force field." As it approached, its forward surface began to glow red due to friction from the atmosphere. Suddenly the red portion caved in on itself in a flash of white with pieces of the sphere scattering in all directions. "The first sphere has impacted the planetary force field," Tuvok said, although it was obvious what was going on even without his commentary. There was some chatter coming from Tuvok's console. "The settlements and shuttle crews are reporting a visual sighting of the explosion. Second sphere is starting its approach."

"We've run out of time," Rogert said with resignation.

Janeway ignored him and turned to Crewman O'Donnell who had remained by the turbolift door. "Cathal, distribute sidearms to everyone on the bridge who doesn't have them."

"Third sphere is starting its approach."

"Multiple ships on both sides have been destroyed," Kim added. He had been continuing to monitor the ongoing space battle in the system. "It appears the Borg have the upper hand, but other alien ships are arriving. Unknown configuration."

"Fourth sphere is starting its approach."

Janeway glanced at her phaser and examined its controls, setting it on its highest level with a rotating frequency. She glanced at Rogert who was still standing beside her. He had just been handed a weapon and was examining it with curiosity. "You can leave if you'd like. Crewman O'Donnell can show you to the exit."

"Where would I go?"

"Fifth sphere is starting its approach."

They all watched spellbound and the fifth sphere repeated the descent into the atmosphere and then impacted the planetary force field. This time, however, there appeared a shimmering in the field long after the destruction of the sphere.

A comm channel opened up from Engineering. " _Captain, the static warp field is fluctuating. I'm going to have to shut down power soon or we risk a warp core containment breach_."

"Keep shunting power to the planetary force field for as long as you can, but do what you have to do," Janeway replied. She turned to Tuvok. "Bring topside phasers on-line as soon as the power is available."

"Aye Captain," Tuvok replied. He didn't bother to announce the approach of the next sphere, but it was clear from the visual that it was already following along the same trajectory as the first five. "Shuttle crews are observing debris reaching the ground. It appears failure of the planetary force field is eminent." He looked up to witness the impact. After, the shimmering effect on the surface of the force field lasted longer than the previous time and then suddenly winked out.

" _Shutting down the warp field_ ," B'Elanna called from Engineering.

"Phasers online," Tuvok reported immediately after. "I'm reading multiple transports in progress from the primary cube."

"Stop!"

Suddenly, the main view screen went blank and everything became quiet. The chaos from just moments before ended abruptly and completely. The frantic updates from the settlements coming into Tuvok's station were silent as were the communication relays and telemetry with the shuttlecraft overhead. Captain Janeway surveyed the bridge, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She had been ready for the Borg to arrive, drones transporting in amongst them. Instead, everyone remained at their stations looking as perplexed as she. Chakotay and Annika were both standing near Tuvok, where they had been helping him coordinate the settlement defenses. Rogert and Korak were standing beside her in the center of the bridge by her command chair. Korok's mouth was open as if to say something, but he couldn't quite articulate it. The main view remained blank, and as she was just remembering and starting to wonder who had called out 'stop' just moments before, two beings began to materialize on the platform at the front of the bridge. She raised her phaser, but then lowered it just as quickly. This was not a Borg transporter. There was no sound. Everyone waited as if holding their breath. The figures were first only a glowing white form, but then began to dim and take shape. Before the transport, or whatever it was, was complete, Janeway finally recognized one of them. "Kes," she whispered.

The afterglow faded quickly, and then the two appeared very much like everyone else on the bridge. "Hello Captain," Kes said. She was dressed as she had been when Janeway last saw her, but also very different. There was a new quality to her features. A new intensity.

"And _these_ are the creatures you wish to save?" the other who was with Kes said. He had gestured to those on the bridge, but was addressing Kes as if the others didn't exist. He appeared as an adult Ocampan, but also had an ancient aura to him. A gravity emanated from his presence.

"Yes," Kes replied.

"But why? They are unpredictable and aggressive. None of these species may evolve past their current form."

"They are my friends," Kes said easily with her familiar soft voice. She turned and faced Janeway, and then smiled warmly. "Captain Janeway was like a mother to me. Kind and intelligent and thoughtful. She is my… Captain."

The other grumbled, but seemed to acquiesce. "Very well then," he said and turned to face Kes, as if ready to leave.

"But before that," Kes interjected and catching her companion's eye. "They deserve an explanation. You promised."

The other stopped and then nodded. "This is very untoward, Kes, and you know our ways. But… as you wish. There are… extenuating circumstances." He then turned back to examine his surroundings, as if for the first time, and finally settled on Captain Janeway. "You must have many questions Captain."

"The Borg?" she asked. They had been, after all, in a battle for their lives just a short time ago.

The Ocampan shrugged. "Held off. They will not be bothering us. And neither will the Kazon or Alamenpoor."

How was that possible? But of course, given the power that Kes had demonstrated, Janeway didn't doubt his words. Who was this person before her? Who was Kes? "Are you really an Ocampan?"

The other now smiled. "Ah, it is this that Kes desires I explain. To answer your question Captain, I would have to say yes and no." He stepped down from the platform and began to pace, appearing to consider carefully what he was going to say next. "The Ocampa you met three years ago are not exactly what you think they are. Eons ago, my species was as you are now. Humans, Vulcans, Klingons. Corporeal and restricted to a single form and place. We evolved, however, beyond that. Evolved to a point of being pure conceptual beings, essence of thought with no corporeal bodies. There are many such species that inhabit our Galaxy." He glanced at the others on the bridge, as if to gauge their reactions.

"The Organians," Tuvok proposed.

"Very good, Commander," the Ocampan replied with a smile. "Your Federation of Planets has met some of these species in your past. The Organians, the Metrons, the Continuum."

"You are peers with the Q?" Janeway asked.

The Ocampan snorted. "I would not go that far," he said. "The Q are arrogant and reckless, but generally harmless." He spoke as an older brother might chastise a younger sibling. "But I digress. Kes requests and you require an explanation." He returned his attention to the matter at hand. "When a new consciousness is born into my society, it was decided long ago that we should all get to experience our original corporeal existence, albeit at an accelerated rate, so as to remember our roots. Our shared heritage. And to better understand all the other lesser species that we share our Galaxy with. The Ocampa you've met before are they. The subterranean community that now exists on the nearby planet is our nursery, if you will. At the end of their lives there, they begin their lives with us."

"Are you immortal like the Q?" Ensign Kim asked.

The Ocampan laughed. "No Harry. No beings are truly immortal. Mortality is a constant for all species, although some may say and delude themselves into thinking otherwise. We've been watching you, as do all the others. It is possible, a thousand or a million years from now, your species will join our community of non-corporeal species. But for now, we have a policy very much like your prime directive. Not to interfere with the natural course and evolution of inferior species."

"Father, you promised," Kes interjected again with a teasing frown.

The Ocampan raised his hand and nodded. "Yes, yes. This case is different. We are not, necessarily interfering, since one of our own was integrally involved." He turned back to Janeway and the rest. "Normally, a corporeal Ocampan would live out their life and transition into their non-corporeal life whether here or elsewhere. For Kes, it would have been the same, so we were unconcerned when you took her from the planet three years ago. She would experience her life with you before joining us." He then turned to Tuvok and shook his finger. "But the Vulcan meditations and exercises you taught her Tuvok began to unlock her true self. She inadvertently used her powers to free those Borg drones, and to bring this planet back home to us. She did not know how to use her powers, however. She wasn't ready for them. But since much of this did happen because of her powers, because of who we are, an accommodation can be made. We will indulge my daughter once again."

"What do you intend to do?" Korok asked, finally finding his voice.

"We will move our planet," the Ocampan replied. "We need to… disconnect ourselves from the rest of the Galaxy. In the not too distant future, we project the Federation and Klingon Empire will acquire trans-warp technology. You will no longer be able to contact us. To reach us. We must stay hidden. We must not interfere." As he spoke, he had moved back to stand next to Kes and placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Good-bye Captain," Kes said. She was satisfied with the explanation given and the meeting was apparently coming to an end. She looked at the rest, a content smile on her face. "Thank you. I will miss you all."

"What of the Borg? And the Kazon and their new ally? What did you call them, the Alamenpoor? What do we do?" Janeway asked. Moving the Ocampan planet would not help them. What more was there to this 'accommodation'?

Kes nodded knowingly. "Another gift," she said. The two Ocampans held hands and began to glow, as they had during their entrance. They quickly became outlines of pure white, and then too bright to look at directly. "Be well," Kes said, her voice now seeming to come from all directions at once. Immediately after, their forms began to dim and there was a sensation of movement. Sounds and vision were distorted for several seconds. When they stopped, each shifted to regain their balance and bearing.

"We've been moved!" Korok bellowed. The feeling had been just like before, when Kes had moved the planet to the Ocampan system. "Sensors!" He turned to Ensign Kim and everyone else followed his gaze.

"The General is right. We're no longer near Ocampa," Kim replied. He appeared flummoxed, his fingers not able to move fast enough. "And we're not back where we started."

"But where are we?" Chakotay asked as he stepped down from the security station. Annika moved over too to stand next to Chakotay. The two met each other's eyes briefly, and then turned back to face Kim.

The young ensign worked feverishly on the sensor inputs, stopping every so often to examine the results and shake his head. Eventually he stopped and looked up in shock, but didn't speak.

"Well?" Janeway said, getting impatient.

A smile finally formed on Kim's face. "Captain, it's incredible. I've identified Procyon, Rigel, Bellatrix, Capella. It appears we're in the Alpha Quadrant. They've sent us nearly all the way home."

#

Author's note: This story didn't go exactly in the direction I originally intended, but I suppose whenever Voyager gets back to the Alpha Quadrant in an AU in one piece, it's a good thing… One more chapter to go. Reviews would be most welcome.


	10. Together

Chapter 10 - Together

Annika and Chakotay were sitting on the porch swing in front of their small shelter on the bluffs overlooking the ocean. Each had a mug of warm tea in their free hand, their nearer arm wrapped about the other. The clouds were like brush strokes on a deep blue canvas and the slight breeze off the ocean added a moist saltiness to the crisp late afternoon air. They were celebrating three months together, two as husband and wife.

Annika marveled at the chain of events that had brought her to this place. How dramatically her life and future had changed in these past months. If she closed her eyes she could still see the threatening interior of a Borg vessel. Row upon row of drones aligned in their alcoves, eager in their own way to serve the Collective and strive for perfection. The whispers and lies of the Hive Mind ever present, and the illusion of Unimatrix Zero unremembered. She shivered slightly at the thought. It was a part of her that would always be there, but successfully overshadowed now by her human self. The experiences of Unimatrix Zero uncovered and the human body, mind and soul inexorably now linked to the man next to her. Their marriage had been a simple ceremony with Captain Janeway presiding and conducted just before _Voyager_ had left the system. There had been little time for a proper celebration, so it was postponed until _Voyager_ 's return, whenever that might be.

Soon after arriving and realizing where they had ended up, they had used _Voyager_ 's long range communications to contact the Federation. The revelations from the brief communication with Star Fleet Command had been staggering and instigated a whirlwind of activity. The Federation and Klingon Empire were at war with the Dominion. Species 7995. A more devastating blow to them personally was the destruction of the Maquis. It still weighed heavily on them both. Kathryn had decided to depart immediately, and so decisions were made in haste. Chakotay had originally wanted to return and do what he could for the remnants of the Maquis, but nearly all of the former Maquis on _Voyager_ had opted to stay on the planet, so Annika and Chakotay's choice was clear. The Maquis were gone and they would be stay with those who remained. And so, they would also remain disconnected from the Federation which many still felt had betrayed them, more so now than ever, and three years under Janeway's command hadn't changed that. Cathal had volunteered to return with _Voyager_ to contact the families and others personally. Kathryn vowed to bring him back and return with news and any remaining former Maquis who were willing and able. For now, Annika and Chakotay simply wanted to start a new life. Together. Away from the worries of the Galaxy.

Their current living arrangements were in a small standard Star Fleet issue shelter, but this was only temporary while the two of them restored the nearby house they had chosen on the bluff that overlooked the ocean. This structure had once been a modest home, long ago abandoned by the original inhabitants when the Borg had ravaged the world. They had obtained permission from Rogert and the local authority to occupy the property and were well along their way in completing the renovations. Annika pushed thoughts of the Borg out of her head and turned from the lowering sun on a bed of clouds to face Chakotay. He was looking wistfully at their future home. It was one of the finishing touches that still remained. "Are we ready to paint the outside?" Annika asked.

Chakotay snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yes we are. Quamal found the perfect color for us. We can start work on it tomorrow."

Annika snuggled up closer to Chakotay and then took a sip of her tea. It was near the end of the standard year, late December by the old calendar, but early autumn in the hemisphere of this planet and there was a telling chill in the air of the winter to come. "That's about it. With our well drilled and solar panels and replicator installed and working, I think we'll be ready to move in the next day or two," she commented. "Completely self-sufficient, and just in time for the winter."

Chakotay nodded again absently. He was unusually quiet.

"What is it?" Annika asked, a touch of concern now in her voice, although she could very well guess.

Chakotay huffed. "I was just going through the past three months," he replied. "It is incredible how much has changed in such a short amount of time. _Voyager_ and the delta quadrant feel like a lifetime ago. And my time in the Maquis a lifetime before that." Learning of the Maquis' fate had opened up old wounds for Chakotay. Decisions he had made. The course of his life he had chosen. He frowned and breathed deeply again, and if expelling the feelings these things conjured up with his breath. "The Maquis, the Federation, the war, _Voyager_. For three years we were on our own, disconnected from the alpha quadrant. And yet, life elsewhere and history marched on, uncaring about us and our individual lives and concerns."

"I was disconnected from humanity for eighteen years," Annika stated matter-of-factly. Again, to think of where she was just three short months ago was staggering. Without _Voyager_ , without Chakotay, where would she be now?

Chakotay squeezed her tighter. "I know." He frowned again and shook his head. "It's not even comparable to what you've gone through. I shouldn't…"

"That's not what I mean," Annika interrupted. How to articulate how she felt? How to capture it all in mere words? "I know I've thought it, but I want to say it out loud. Thank you. I can't imagine what my transition away from the Borg would have been like without you with me. The uncertainty. The loneliness. How much would my Borg past have influenced me?"

Chakotay shrugged and then smiled. "Even without the link, I can only imagine we would have been drawn together eventually," he finally said. "I can't imagine it any other way."

Annika raised an eyebrow. "You and me?" she asked. "What do you suppose would have brought us together?"

Again Chakotay shrugged. "What brings any two people together?" he asked instead. "A shared experience, a shared interest, a compatibility with the other. A comparable need only the other can fill."

"Perhaps," Annika replied, noncommittal. How much did Kes's revelation of Unimatrix Zero and the unlocking of her memories factor in? Experiences she didn't have as a Borg drone but was able to draw upon as she reclaimed her humanity. She couldn't complain about the end result, in fact she didn't want to conceive of other possibilities than being here with Chakotay, but the succession of unlikely events that had brought the two of them to this place in such a short amount of time was almost unbelievable.

It was getting colder and soon they would have to retreat to their shelter. Chakotay's thoughts returned to _Voyager_. "It's been almost two months since they left for Earth. Kathryn said she would return as soon as possible, so we should be hearing from them any day now I imagine."

"I'm certain she will return as soon as _practical_ ," Annika said. Although, she was quite content with their current circumstances and didn't necessarily share Chakotay's desire for news from the outside. He was most concerned about any news Cathal might bring back about the surviving Maquis. Who knows what might have happened on Earth and in the Federation to delay _Voyager_ 's return, both places she was happy to be removed from. "And when we do hear, we'll have a few days to prepare." Chakotay might be thinking of getting more news from Cathal, but she would rather think about arranging their belated marriage celebration they hoped to have with their friends here, and embark on their delayed honeymoon.

 _Voyager_ had left two shuttles with the settlements to help in providing transport about the planet. In fact, Annika had used one recently to shuttle the Borg data nodes that had been removed from _Voyager_ 's cargo bay to their house for a more detailed study. Annika and Chakotay were attempting to extract what information they could that the Borg had assimilated concerning this world and its inhabitants. The Kamar had lost much of their history with the collapse of their civilization. The two of them had decided to try and reconstruct what they could and write a history of this planet from what they pieced together from before and after the Borg attack. The shuttles were useful for other activities as well, and with their subspace receivers, _Voyager_ would be able to contact them when it was about five days out. At some point, the two of them wanted to borrow one for their honeymoon and explore more of the world on which they now called home, but for now they were sticking close to the settlements.

The planet they were on had been transported by the Ocampa to an uncharted and nondescript G-type star on the fringe of Federation space. They shared their new star system with a few small uninhabited rocky planets and were far removed from any other system. At maximum warp, _Voyager_ had been expected to reach Earth in about a month. Most all of the Star Fleet crew had stayed aboard, many eager to help in the war effort, along with a few of the Unimatrix Zero survivors including General Korok and Lieutenant Hernandez. The Maquis crew members stayed on the planet with the bulk of the survivors, and of course the half million indigenous inhabitants. The Kamar, of which Rogert was one of the local leaders, had welcomed them all with open arms. Indeed, in the past two months, more of them were coming out of hiding as the realization of their new stellar neighborhood and circumstances sunk in. Together, they would all rebuild this world.

Annika and Chakotay heard something coming from behind them. A crinkling sound on the gravel path that led up to the house that had become so familiar. "Sounds like Tom and B'Elanna are coming for a visit," Chakotay remarked. Their shelters were in the nearby settlement, although they were eyeing a place further down the coast to also renovate. Annika and Chakotay untangled themselves from each other, stood up and turned around to greet them. B'Elanna was driving one of the ground vehicles she and Tom had been restoring. One Chakotay and Annika hadn't seen before and that also looked to be newly painted a bright red. The vehicles were in great demand throughout the settlements and made transportation in the local area easy and convenient. Annika and Chakotay had one of Tom and B'Elanna's early restorations parked beside their home.

"Hey guys," Tom called out from the open window. B'Elanna stopped the vehicle nearby and the two of them exited. "What do you think?" he asked as they walked up.

"It's bright," Chakotay replied.

"Arrest-me red," Tom said, looking back and framing the vehicle with his hands.

Annika raised an eyebrow and B'Elanna simply smiled and shook her head.

Tom turned back to the rest. "Anyway, I just talked to Quamal. _Voyager_ is six days out. He tried to contact you but you weren't answering your communicator. We thought you'd like to know, so decided to stop by for a visit."

"We left it in the house," Chakotay replied. Along with as many replicators and provisions _Voyager_ could spare, Kathryn had left those who had stayed on the planet a number of communicators and a base station to help everyone stay connected. Annika and Chakotay, however, enjoyed going into town to gather their news directly.

"Six days out," Annika repeated. "You two planning on combining your celebration with ours?" She still had that on her mind.

B'Elanna's eyes flashed with both irritation and amusement. "Et tu Annika," she scolded.

"I'm still working on her," Tom replied with his own smile. "She still feels like we're rushing things a bit."

Chakotay turned to B'Elanna. "Annika and I got married after knowing each other for only a month," he reminded.

B'Elanna huffed in reply. "Well, you and Annika are a _whole_ different type of couple," she retorted.

"Only a week left now," Chakotay teased. "You're running out of time."

B'Elanna folded her arms and squared off with Chakotay. "What do you think Chakotay," she said with mock skepticism. "Do you _really_ see me settling down with some Star Fleet flyboy?"

Chakotay shrugged innocently and turned to Annika. In fact, Tom and B'Elanna had been inseparable ever since they arrived here on the planet. Tom had originally planned on returning to Earth, but decided to stay on the planet instead in all likelihood to be close to her. Chakotay hadn't seen B'Elanna as happy and comfortable with herself as he had in the past two months. Tom adored her, Klingon half and all, and was clearly delighted with their blossoming relationship as well. "Yea," Chakotay and Annika answered in unison.

"Word is, some of our family are being transported here on _Voyager_ for a visit, including my father," Tom chimed in. "Might be providential."

"Our families? Who else?" B'Elanna asked accusingly, wondering why Tom had saved this nugget of information until now and if one or both of her own parents might be coming.

Tom shrugged. "I was there with Quamal for the last part of the transmission. I don't know all the details," he said innocently. "Perhaps Chakotay can go over and contact them directly to chat with Cathal. Two-way communication will become easier in the next couple days. I did get a personal message from Harry though," he added quickly, changing the subject. "He's resigned his commission and is planning to settle down here too."

"Despite the war with the Dominion?" Annika said. That didn't sound like Harry.

"Perhaps because of it. He and, ah Eal are apparently a thing now. Doesn't want to see her get hurt."

Annika scratched her head trying to remember. "I thought he was attracted to Ial," she finally said in surprise. At least, she thought she had overheard something to that effect at one point. The two sisters had worked closely with Star Fleet personnel on several aspects of establishing the settlements and had decided to accompany _Voyager_ back to Earth to fill in at positions vacated by the Maquis personnel. "Although I must admit, I can't tell the two of them apart."

Tom shook his head and laughed. "Something about Harry and twins," he remarked. "I know while here, Ial wouldn't give him the time of day, but Eal and he apparently hit it off on their trip back to Earth. He says, once you get to know them, they are very different. At least to Harry."

That did sound like Harry. Chakotay finished the rest of his tea and then motioned to the shelter. "Let's all go inside for a bit. It's getting too cold out here."

They all started moving towards the shelter that stood beside the house. "When are you going to finally move into your house anyway," Tom questioned. He glanced critically at the nearby structure but then nodded approvingly. "It looks finished to me." A bit weathered, perhaps, but that gave it charm.

"This time next week we'll be moved in," Annika replied. "We still need to paint the outside and just a few finishing touches left to go."

They entered the shelter and the lights turned on. There were decorations about the room. A small evergreen stood in a corner adorned with lights and a star on top and wrapped presents underneath. On the table was a wreath made of branches from the local conifers and white candles in a ring. It almost looked like it could be worn on your head. On another small table wooden models of people and animals in what looked like a gathering of some sort. Behind it was a recreation of an ancient painting of a young woman with a veil of stars. Tom was taking it all in and then turned to Annika and Chakotay. "Is it that time of year already?"

"In three days," Annika replied.

Tom shook his head. "Where did the year go?" he wondered aloud.

B'Elanna was looking more closely at the tree. "My father and I used to decorate one of these things during Christmas," she said and touched an ornament of an icicle. She stood up and frowned, not sure if she was comforted by the memory or angered. If he was one of the family members coming, how would that reunion go?

"These are mostly from Chakotay's childhood," Annika remarked. "We used some of our replicator rations to create them."

Tom looked surprised and turned to Chakotay.

"My mother was very devout," Chakotay said. "My father had his own beliefs and traditions, but was happy to participate with my mother in hers. It was always a festive time of year, full of family and traditions."

"What about you Annika," Tom inquired. "Did your family have any Christmas traditions?"

"No," Annika replied quickly and then frowned. One of the items they reproduced was from her heritage, but not from any family tradition. Her memories of her parents were only that of a child's and also tainted by her assimilation. She had an uneasy resentment towards them, for placing their young daughter in harm's way as they did. "At least, none that I was aware of," she added with more measure. "I believe my parents did not bother themselves with anything they couldn't test and prove with science." A very constricted and close-minded point of view, in her estimation. The scientific method was indeed a powerful tool, but could only divulge truths that were observable and not the underlying reasons for those truths nor those that were unobservable. Science, by its very nature, was incapable of proving the non-existence of anything, let alone the basis of morality, the flow of history, or the depths of experiential love.

Tom had moved over to the display and touched the animal feeding trough that not only contained some dried grass as hay but also an infant boy. He now recognized it for what it was. "If you ask me, I've always found it unlikely that the creator of the Universe, if one even exists, would become one of us to save us from our sins." He sighed and turned to the others. "To put it plainly, it's hard to believe in miracles."

"Is it that hard to believe?" Annika retorted. She was not going to let her views be so constricted, as her parents had done. If these past three months had taught her anything, it was there was much more to the universe than that. "Is it easier to believe that you mutated into an amphibian-like being because of warp ten threshold experiments and then kidnapped, transformed, and mated with Captain Janeway only to be restored by the Doctor with no ill effects?"

"Ouch. Don't remind me," Tom replied defensively.

"And B'Elanna," Annika continued. "You were split into your human half and Klingon half and existed simultaneously as two beings before being reintegrated by the transporter. Your two halves existing separate and simultaneous. That stretches the limits of credulity if you ask me."

"I still get confused sorting through my memories during that time," B'Elanna admitted.

"Chakotay stood side-by-side with a supposed distant descendent of an Earth species before the Voth elders to argue the existence of a sentient saurian race on Earth sixty-five million years ago where absolutely no evidence remains. I still find that difficult to believe, but don't doubt it happened. And for me?" Annika paused and looked down at her hands. She turned them over to see again and ensure herself the traces of the Borg implants were indeed gone. "I was assimilated into the Borg at age six. My growth was accelerated so I could join a collective of drones. I then helped the Hive Mind expand and conquer worlds throughout the Galaxy for the purpose of perfection. I spent eighteen years as a mindless drone with interludes in the dreamland of Unimatrix Zero that I've only recently remembered, only to be disconnected and rescued by Captain Janeway and _Voyager_ a little over three months ago." She shook her head. "Just three months ago," she repeated. "And now, I'm on a planet that has been transported thousands of light years in a blink of the eye, not once but twice, by a race of ancient non-corporeal lifeforms, one of who lived among us without understanding her heritage and who inadvertently brought to us thousands of other Borg drones from across the Galaxy." She reached out and touched Chakotay's shoulder. "Beside me is my husband, someone I didn't even know existed three months ago and yet can't imagine life without now. Do I believe in the possibility of miracles?" Annika laughed to herself and looked between them all urgently. Chakotay had moved closer as she was speaking and now wrapped an arm about her waist. She turned and looked into his eyes. "Do I believe in miracles?" she repeated and then sighed quietly again leaning herself into her husband and drawing him close. "Of course I do."

#

The two couples were on a raised platform facing forward with Captain Janeway between them facing the other guests. The day of the joint renewal of vows, wedding and celebration was unseasonably warm, and thus the ceremony and reception was held in the yard of Annika and Chakotay's new house on the bluff overlooking the ocean. The dress was generally casual, although both grooms wore a more formal suit and both brides a white gown with no veil.

 _Voyager_ was in orbit, arriving two days earlier, but could only stay for another few days before returning to Federation space. It was operating with a skeleton crew, primarily those recently assigned from Star Fleet during their time in Earth's system, while the rest were in attendance on the surface. All of those who had been with the ship while it was stranded in the Delta Quadrant were there, including the Maquis members from the settlements, many Unimatrix Zero survivors, and Neelix and the Doctor using the mobile emitter on indefinite loan from Star Fleet Command, at least for the time being. Many family members were also in attendance. Admiral Paris was there, overjoyed to see is son and new daughter in law. B'Elanna's parents, Annika's aunt, Chakotay's sister, Marina's mother, Cathal's brother. The list of guests included over three hundred people and the yard was near capacity.

"We're gathered here today," Janeway began, "as friends and family, to celebrate the marriage of Chakotay and Annika _and_ Tom and B'Elanna." She then lifted her head as if she was looking about the crowd. "Any other couples out there wanting to be included?" she asked which was followed by some laughter and nudging amongst some of those present. "Speak up now, there's still room up here."

B'Elanna took the opportunity to glance towards where her parents were standing next to Admiral Paris and Ambassador Jor, but the two of them appeared to be behaving themselves. She smiled nervously. She was really going through with it.

"I know we're all anxious to sample Neelix and Chell's buffet," Janeway continued with a smile, "so let's continue." She looked back and forth between Tom and Chakotay. "Let's just cut to the heart of the matter, shall we? Gentleman, do you vow to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish your amazing brides?"

"I do," the two men said in unison, both with wide smiles.

Janeway then turned to Annika and B'Elanna. "Ladies, do you vow to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish your lucky grooms?"

"I do," the two women said together.

"The rings please," Janeway said.

Chakotay and Annika had removed their rings from their fingers just before the ceremony and now Alaya and Marina Jor stepped forward to hand them back. A renewal of vows for them since they were already technically married. Harry Kim and Mariah Henley stepped forward to hand rings to Tom and B'Elanna. The two couples positioned themselves holding the other's hand and ready to put the rings on their spouse's finger.

"You are now holding the hands of your best friend," Janeway said. "The person you have just vowed and promised to love today, tomorrow, and forever. The ring, in its never ending loop, represents that unending love. Through thick and thin, this is it." She nodded to the two couples who then fitted the rings onto their spouse's finger. Janeway then turned and looked out over the crowd of family and friends. "It is my great pleasure, to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Hansen and Mr. and Mrs. Paris." And then to the couples. "You may kiss your spouse."

And with that, those present erupted in applause.

The buffet line was opened and the two couples started to move about the crowd, greeting all the guests. Each doing a circuit to make sure they saw everybody, starting first with those who had just recently arrived on _Voyager_ , and then those who were with them on the planet. The rest of the day went by so quickly. Near the end of their first circuit, and slightly separated from the rest were Marina and Ayala, Annika's maid of honor and Chakotay's best man. Annika was pleasantly surprised to see them still together and wondered where Marina's mother was, a past ambassador from Betazed who had made the trip to the planet aboard _Voyager_. Marina was pointing to the top of one of the trees that bordered the property and Ayala was crouching down to look up in that same direction. Chakotay and Annika went over to investigate. "About two meters from the top," Marina said. "Oh, it just hopped to a branch behind the trunk as well."

Ayala shook his head. "Missed them again," he said in frustration.

"What are you looking at?" Annika asked.

Marina and Ayala turned and smiled. "You're here!" Marina said instead. Ayala moved forward and shook Chakotay's hand while Annika and Marina hugged. They then switched places for more hugs. "Congratulations again," Marina added. "You look amazing in that gown. It was all so beautiful."

Chakotay looked up at the blue sky. "The weather has been perfect," he commented.

Marina winked. "By beautiful, I was talking mostly about Annika," she teased.

"Of course!" Chakotay replied quickly in defense. He moved over and wrapped an arm about his wife's waist while she smirked. Chakotay turned back to Marina. "I had an interesting talk with your mother earlier. She and Admiral Paris were solving the Galaxy's problems."

"That's mom for you," Marina replied with a smirk.

Annika turned back towards the tree and pointed. "Were you two looking for that bird?" she asked.

Ayala quickly turned and then clapped his hands. "Gotcha!" he said, and then turned back to Marina. "You were right. Definitely a different species. A little bit bigger too, as you thought."

"We see those brown birds all the time along the bluff," Chakotay acknowledged, all four of them now looking at the bird in the top of the tree. A second bird was now on the same branch. A mated pair.

"Well, grayish brown," Ayala corrected. "With a slightly lighter nape and bluish legs and feet."

Chakotay looked again and narrowed his eyes. "How can you see all that?" he asked with a note of skepticism and humor.

Ayala and his birds. Annika moved a half step back and glanced out to the crowd to try and soak it all in. Their family and friends moved about in the yard. Talking and laughing. Tom and B'Elanna were again with their parents and a group from Star Fleet. Annika looked forward to the debriefing on how that was going. It was a magical day, the worries and concerns from the outside Galaxy forgotten. She then glanced up at their home, the tan of the outside paint they had applied the week before blended well with the nearby bluff and contrasted perfectly with the forest green colored gables. It was exactly what they had envisioned. Exactly what they had wanted. Safety, comfort, a sense of permanence, of belonging to a place. It's ultimately not about what you disconnect from… the Borg, the Federation, the Maquis, but what you choose to connect with.

In many ways, the two of them separate were both broken. For Annika, the Borg had robbed her of a childhood and almost of her life. The memories of assimilations and horrors would be with them forever. For Chakotay, his homeworld no longer existed, his people scattered, and his cause was now irrelevant. Again, these tragedies would forever haunt them. Together, however, they complimented the other. Together, they were complete. No longer just an ideal to be grasped, but a reality to live. In their new home and the start of a lifetime together.

Annika sighed with contentment. She moved back up to where Chakotay was still talking to Ayala and Marina and slipped her hand into his.

This was it. They had found their Green Gables at last.

#

THE END

Author's note: So completes this AU story. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to all who have left reviews.

Some thoughts from along the way... When I wrote the teaser, I had originally intended the main "disconnect" to be Kes helping Annika and Chakotay to disconnect their mental link after C/7 was well established and they went through a different sort of adventure (vaguely involving more problems and Borg-like behavior in the beginning with them perhaps leaving Voyager for a time and eventually Annika being in command when Captain Janeway and Chakotay were incapacitated). As often happens, however, the story decided to go a different route, which is fine since it is an AU after all and meant to explore something different than canon or all the other AUs. In the end, I decided to leave whether Annika and Chakotay are still mentally linked a bit ambiguous and repurposed the original title to a different meaning that bubbled up. I also intended to have more things with the minor characters I introduced (some drama with Axum, more development of a friendship between Marina and Annika, flesh out some of the Unimatrix Zero survivors and their histories), but there were too many of them and again the story never got around to it. Having extended periods of time between the writing of chapters didn't help.

So with that… Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and an amazing New Year to all!


End file.
